Coffee For The Soul
by Anita and Tristan
Summary: Mystic Falls has changed and everyone tries to sort their lives out. A stranger returns to reunite with his friends to face the danger together,yet he finds more,and one thing he never dreamed of finding again. Will contain POV from different characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He made his way through the town centre, he hadn't been here in years.

The place looked much different than he imagined. It was rather built up for a small town. It used to be one main street with small buildings along the sides. He shook his head at all the time that passed.

She was walking through town square, deep in her thoughts. She needed some time to herself, the events of the past few days were laying heavily on her mind.

She thought about what happened lately and she felt the tears sting in her eyes, but she forced them back. She had cried enough for now. She didn't even realise where she was going until she was nearly bumping into a guy who was standing there.

He steadied the girl who had bumped into him and saw she looked quite distraught.

"Im sorry miss, are you okay?", he asked her. She seemed really upset and he wondered what could possibly trouble a beautiful young girl on a nice open sky evening like this.

She looked up as he steadied her. "Sorry, my fault. I wasn't watching where I was heading." she said and forced up a smile.

She held up the smile a little longer before walking past him, the smile faltering in an instant. She didn't know what to do, it had all been too much lately.

He smiled back but before he knew it she had walked right past him.

He looked down as something caught his eye and noticed she must have dropped her keys. He bent down and picked them up and ran after her.

"Excuse me you dropped something", he said and dangled the keys before handing it to her with a soft smile.

"Oh thank you." she said as she turned around to look at him. She looked into his eyes and suddenly the smile came up from it's own accord.

She noticed his smile and would've blushed if she could. "That would've caused some problems when I get home." She took the keys from him.

"Thanks again." she said and smiled at him.

"You're welcome", he said and smiled back again.

"I know this is going to sound weird but do you know most of the people around here I'm actually looking for a friend", he said nervously.

She looked at him. "Well, yes, I know most of the people. I was born here." she said to him. "Are you new around here?" she asked him and cooked her head.

She looked at him and took in his delicate features and handsome body. The smile returned on her face yet again, his friendly face was doing this to her, she didn't even know why.

He thought about how he could reply. "Yes, well I've been here before but I suppose you could say I'm new", he grinned.

There was no mistaking it she was beautiful, he thought as he smiled. He snapped out of it. "Do you by any chance know Damon Salvatore?", he asked.

She looked at him. "Yes, I know him. Are you friends?" then she chuckled at herself. "Sorry, I forgot you were talking about Damon." she shook her head with a smile.

"He's still living at the Boarding House if you plan on paying a visit to him." she informed him and pocketed the keys she was still playing with.

He laughed too. "Yes I know its hard to believe since I don't think Damon has too many friends, but yes I am", he said and smiled.

"Thank you though, I will do that", he said and turned around ready to walk away and then remembered his manners.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name", he said with a smile.

She smiled back and extended her hand. "Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you." she said and shook his hand.

"You're practically my saviour tonight. My mom would've killed me if I lost my keys." she said to him.

He smiled back and shook her hand. "Sage", he replied.

"I'm very glad that I found them then, that would be a sin", he grinned.

"Yeah, especially with all the weapons she has at home." she said with a laugh and without thinking. "Oh sorry, my mom is the sheriff." she informed him as she saw his face. "Everyone here knows her, so I didn't think." she said with a smile.

It was nice talking about normal thing for once. He brought her mind away from her thoughts about her dad and she enjoyed laughing carefree again, even if it was for short.

He laughed. "Thats good to know, and of course I'm sure nobody will ever mess around with you since your mom's the Sheriff", he smiled.

"So uhm how do you know Damon?", he asked curiously. She seemed much too nice to ever know someone like Damon Salvatore.

She sighed. "That's really a long story." she said to him. "It wouldn't fit into a town-centre-conversation." she joked and smiled.

"How do you know him? I never thought Damon was capable of having friends over a certain amount of time."

He smiled at her he really wanted to know about her.

"Me and Damon have been friends for a really long time actually. I think we became friends since the time he visited my country, I think it was at a bar of some sort. The memory isn't too clear", he laughed.

"That sounds like Damon." she smiled. "So where are you from?" she asked him. He seemed far too nice wandering around at night in a town like this. There has to be something else to him, his character was too good to be true.

"I'm from France", he explained. He noticed her raised eyebrows. Maybe she was like her mother, very interrogating but it was cute.

"That sounds very interesting. I always wanted to travel to Europe someday." she said and smiled, hoping to hide her inquisitive gaze, which she knew she had. "And you're in the States only because of Damon?" she asked with a crooked smile. "Seems a wide way for visiting an old friend."

he smiled at what she said. "Are you part of the Sheriff's team Miss. Forbes?", he asked her with a smile.

"But no not just for Damon. Im here for Stefan too, and I've heard so much has changed here so I wanted to check it out", he explained.

She smiled when he said that. But when he continued to talk about Stefan, her smile faltered.

"Stefan, huh." she said and looked up into the dark night sky. "I don't think you'll have luck with that." she said earnestly.

He frowned at her words. "Why not? Is there something wrong?", he asked her quickly.

"A lot happened." she sighed. "I'm not sure how to explain that to you but he practically abandoned his friends and is now on his own little revenge mission." she said.

"His girlfriend is devastated and her and Damon try their best to get him back they way he was."

He frowned. Wow everything did really change a lot so far as he could tell.

"Girlfriend? Wow I always thought Stefan wasn't interested in girls but revenge mission? What made all this happen?", he asked her.

"Stefan not interested in girls?" she smiled. "Wow it seems you haven't met him in a long time."

Then she turned serious again. "A very bad man made all of that happen." she said sadly. "And he didn't only screw Stefan over."

"Well yes it has been quite a while", he said back.

When he listened to what she said he could only feel a slight amount of remorse for her. Whoever this man was she was talking about couldn't be sane at all.

"I will have to go see Stefan soon then", he said and thought about Stefan not to mention his troubling past.

He looked down at the thought and the ring on her middle finger caught his eye. "Thats a very pretty ring you're wearing", he told her.

She twisted the ring absent mindly and looked up at him. "Thanks." she said vaguely.

He was suspecting something, she was sure of that. Maybe he, too, knew more about all the supernatural things. She never had seen Damon or Stefan be friends with any humans expect for Elena.

"It's pretty late, I should really get home, you remember, my mom." she said with a smile, trying to keep her carefree joking tone from earlier up. She hoped he wouldn't suspect her of leaving in a rush because he had noticed her ring.

He smiled at her words. "Yes right, I wouldn't want to get in the sheriff's bad books", he said with a wink.

"I'll see you around and nice talking to you Caroline", he smiled.

"Yeah, see you around." she smiled and waved at him before walking off towarda home. She couldn't stop herself think of him. He seemed so nice, could he really be part of the bad supernatural world?

**O-o-O**

Sage waved back before walking the opposite direction. It didn't take him that long to find the Boarding House, Mystic Falls was still a small town.

As he pulled up into the driveway he noticed someone with brown hair get into her car and drive off.

"Katherine", he thought out loud. How could that be possible?

**O-o-O**

**Thank you for taking the time to read our story. We would sincerely appreciate if you reviewed and told us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sage stood on the driveway a moment longer, staring after the car that had held Katherine...he walked up the steps as he had snapped out of his thoughts.

He stood in front of the door before knocking on it three times. He wondered what Damon would say seeing him there.

Damon was relaxing in front of the fire enjoying his glass of Bourbon but a knock on the door disturbed him.

He cursed under his breath as he went to the door. "No hawkers", he said and opened the door his eyes going wide. "Sage?", he barely got out.

"Hi my friend." he said with a smile. "Still nice to all the people standing on your doorstep?" he joked.

"How you doing, Damon? It's been a long time." he said truthfully.

Damon blinked a few times before smiling back. "Nice to see you too what are you doing here?", he asked and stepped aside to let Sage in.

He stepped over the threshold and waited for Damon to close the door. "Hey can't an old friend come visiting from time to time?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm joking. I heard some things changed and I was wondering if you would maybe need help with anything." he said soberly.

"Things? Everything has changed. I don't even know where to start", he said.

"I will tell you we have an original in our midst that needs to die but that's impossible with all his family around", he said hoping Sage would get his point. He didn't ever ask for help.

"Klaus." he hissed as the two of them stepped into the parlor. "And his family? How...I thought he had them all daggered." he said as he crossed his arms, stopping next to the fireplace.

Damon poured them both a drink and handed one to Sage. "You're going to need it I promise", he said and downed the contents of his glass.

"Okay so he triggered the curse, undaggered your dear friend Rebekah then daggered her again. Elijah undaggered them again the night me and Stefan were there", he finnished. "And I'm telling you man that's not even half the story, it's a whole ordeal", he said and poured himself another drink.

Sage took a gulp from his drink. "Holy hell, that's really a lot that happened." he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"So what's your plan now? And where is Stefan, by the way?" he said and looked around the room.

Damon started laughing. "That's the question of the century, Klaus compelled him to be a dick and feed off humans and now he is free and guess what, he is still a dick", he said and smirked.

"I must say though Stefan has really grown some balls since the last time you saw him. He stole Klaus' coffins a few weeks ago", he said with a smirk of approval.

"Damon, don't you think it's time to end your feud with Stefan? Especially when he's been compelled and all that." Sage asked him.

"Is he still feeding of humans? We don't want New Orleans happening over again." he said nearly with a shudder when he thought back.

"My feud with Stefan will never be over, not as long as we're in love with the same woman", he explained.

"And it's impossible to tell what Stefan is up to these days, I'm not sure but I think so. I do agree with that though he needs to be strong", he stated.

"The same woman? I thought both of you were finally over Katherine..." Sage said. He had missed a lot obviously.

"Then we need to help him. He's strong, he will be able to handle it." he said, and meant it.

"It's not Katherine believe me its someone different", Damon said with a smile thinking of Elena.

"Of course we are going to help him the only problem is he is shutting everyone out", he told Sage.

"So it's not Katherine? Who was the girl outside then, driving off in her car? That one looked an aweful lot like Katherine." he said supiciously. Damon wouldn't lie to him but he was acting strange.

"Then we need him to open up! There has to be something or someone he would listen to." he said, indicating what Damon said about loving the same woman.

"That was Elena you saw outside, she and Katherine are family. She's the doppleganger to be exact", he said and downed his drink.

"Elena has tried talking to him, so far it hasn't helped. Enough about me what have you been up to? And how do you know where I live?", he asked Sage.

"The doppleganger. Really, you Salvatores have a strange taste in women." he laughed and downed his drink.

"I asked one of the nice town inhabitants. And they weren't hesitant to give me information." he smirked at his friend, holding his glass out or a refill.

Damon refilled their glasses and scoffed at Sage's comment.

"Don't mock our taste be more worried about your own taste in women", he teased. "Who told you?", he asked curiously.

"Look who's curious." Sage smirked and sipped his drink. "The youngest Forbes. Caroline's her name, and from what I learned you know her." he said and looked at him.

Damon started laughed. "Hmm yes I do I used her as my bloodbag when I first got here", he said.

"But I'm warning you stay away from that one.. Too much drama. She has an ex boyfriend who was a werewolf but now a hybrid fighting tooth and nail for her undying love and affection", he mocked before downing his drink.

"Bloodbag, huh? Well that explains why she wasn't that fond of talking about you." Sage mocked his friend. He didn't go into further detail about Caroline but he had heard quite well what he had said. A hybrid ex-boyfriend wasn't something to mess with.

"Hybrid, you say? So Klaus discovered how to create them yet, I assume?" he asked him, taking another sip of his drink.

Damon nodded. "Yep Elena's friends aren't too fond of me", he shrugged.

"Yes he found out that Elena's blood helps him create hybrids so he doesn't want her dead which is good, but he wants me and Stefan dead", he explained.

"I wish we could continue this heart to heart but I have to get my beauty sleep", he said. "Make yourself at home", he said before walking up the staircase to his room genuinely glad his friend was in town.

**O-o-O**

Elena made her way through Caroline's home as the sheriff let her in.

She really wanted to be with her best friend right now and forget all the drama they were facing.

She gently tapped on her door before walking in. "Hey how are you doing?", she asked sympathetically.

Caroline was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the tapping and looked at the door.

"Hey Elena." she smiled a sad smile and sat up. "Doing okay." she said and pulled her legs up. "What about you?" she asked as she offered Elena a place on her bed.

Elena sat down at the foot of Caroline's bed. "I'm good but I'm glad you're doing okay.

"I know you're going through a rough time I want you to know I'm here for you", she said to Caroline.

Caroline smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." she said honestly.

She fiddled with the day cover on her bed. "And I wanted to thank you that you've been there for me when my dad...you know." she said and dropped her eyes to the bed.

"You're welcome. I know exactly what you're going through. Me, Matt and Bonnie, we are all here for you.

Elena leaned her hand over and grabbed Caroline's and squeezed gently. "I think we need to have some fun, like the old days", she said.

Caroline looked at their hands and looked back up into Elena's eyes. "You're probably right." she said with a smile.

"Go out, and forget about all our problems for once."

Elena nodded. "But only if you want to because I know you're going through a lot. Have you heard from Tyler lately?", she asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No. And I don't want to." she said determined. "He nearly killed me. I can't be together with him as long as he is sired to Klaus." she said but she felt her face fell, because she still loved him and it hurt her.

"I know it hurts, maybe once this is all over with Klaus our lives will be somewhat normal again.

"But enough of this talk about all the depressing stuff where would you like to go?", Elena asked.

Caroline sighed. "I really, desperately hope so."

She looked up. "Where could we go?" she joked. "Will Bonnie be there too?" she asked her friend.

"I would suggest the Grill to play it safe, there aren't many places we could go here", Elena said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure if Bonnie will make it though, she was with her mom and I think she's resting after doing that spell to open the coffin", she explained.

"Oh okay." Caroline said with a soft smile. "I need to tell you something anyway..." she said and thought about how to start about all this. "But let's get to the Grill first, I need something to drink."

All the way to the Grill Elena was wondering what Caroline wanted to tell her. Caroline wasn't usually the one to keep things quiet for long.

She sat down at a table and waited for Caroline to be seated. "What you drinking?", she asked.

"I think I'll start with a beer." Caroline said. "What you having?" she asked and waited for the waiter.

"Listen, I met this guy yesterday night..." she said. "And he seemed really nice but then he was looking for Damon...and Stefan." she said and waited for Elena to react.

Elena was shocked at her choice of alcohol that night but maybe they both needed a change so she ordered them both a beer.

"Who is he? Do you think it has something to do with Klaus?", she asked. She was worried now. They didn't need any more bad people in this town.

"He said his name was Sage and I guess he is a vampire...Damon wouldn't have any human friends, would he?" Caroline asked. "Except for you." she added quickly with a silly smile.

"Did he say he was Stefan and Damon's friend?", Elena asked.

"If he's a vampire who's to say he's not acting to be their friends. We have to find out", she said and chose to ignore the statement about Damon.

"Yeah maybe he is acting. He appeared at quite a strange time, don't you think? With all the attacks going on?" Caroline asked with a frown.

It was like a light bulb going off in Elena's head. "Alaric and your dad both said they couldn't remember who attacked them", she said.

"Why does this always happen? What else did this man say?", she asked.

Caroline crooked her head and thought about last night. "He didn't say much, and he seemed so nice." she shook her head. "Why do the nice guys all have to be bad?" she said with a pout.

"I saw that I could get away when he noticed my ring, though. So he has to be something supernatural.."

"Yeah", Elea said and took a sip of her beer before thinking about Stefan.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Caroline spoke again. "Just stay away from him until we find out what's going on", she said. They all didn't need to have any more trouble.

"I guess you're right. We need to talk to Damon. He could help, right?" Caroline asked and sipped her beer.

"Is this ever going to stop?" she asked? "All the drama and the problems?" she asked with a sigh.

Elena nodded. "Damon will help us I'm sure, especially if this guy could be the cause of the murders in this town right now.

"I don't think it ever will, too many things have happened for anything to be remotely normal again", she said and took a big sip of her beer.

Caroline nodded. "You should call him later, he listens to you." she said earnestly.

"This is not fair, you know. A year ago all we could fear about is getting caught at one of our parties and think about which college we would go to." she sighed.

"I know at the moment I'm not even thinking about school nevermind college", Elena confessed.

She got up quickly. "I think I'm going to call Damon. I'll be right back", she said.

Sage walked into the Grill, he wasn't going to go sleep so he decided to check out the establishment on the main street.

As he walked in the same girl from the boarding house walked past him.

He was going to stop her but then he saw Caroline sitting at a table, and walked over to her.

Caroline sipped her beer when suddenly someone stepped over to her table. She nearly choked on her drink. 'When you talk of the sun..' she thought quietly to herself.

She put up a smile at Sage. "Hi, what a coincidence, meeting you two evenings in a row."

He smiled down at her. "I was almost going to ask if you stuck a tracker on me", he laughed.

"Not necessary. You'll see you meet the people more often in a town like this." she smiled. "How you doing?" she asked. "Did you meet Damon yet?"

He sat down at her table opposite of her. "Yes I seem to be forgetting this is a small town", he said with a laugh.

"Yes last night I went over to the boarding house, thank you for your help", he smiled. "How are you? You seemed upset last night", he said.

She looked at him. "It's okay, I'm fine, just some boyfriend trouble." she sighed. "How was your reunion with Damon?"

She must have been speaking about the hybrid he heard about.

"My reunion with him was good, a lot of catching up", he confessed.

"That's good to hear." she smiled and looked at the door involuntarily, how long could it take Elena to talk to Damon?

"So you plan on staying here?" she asked him nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "It all depends, I promised Damon I'd stay for a while so we'll see", he said just as the Katherine look alike came back to the table.

He stood up. "I'm sorry for taking your seat", he said and climbed out of the booth.

"Okay, then we'll see each other around." she said with a smile as Elena returned to the table. She gave her a meaningful look and sipped her beer to prevent herself from saying anything as long as Sage was still standing there.

Sage nodded, being amazed with the girl looking exactly like Katherine before leaving.

Elena sat down at the table and raised her eyebrows at Caroline. "Was that him?", she asked.

"Yes." she said. "And if he's really lying, he's doing a pretty good job." she said as she looked after him. "He said he will stay for a while...I hope that's not a bad thing."

Elena sighed. "I hope so too. Damon says he's a friend but he will look into it", she stated and turned to see the man leave.

"Why the hell did he look at you like that?" Caroline asked her friend with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you think he knows Katherine?" she asked in a whisper. "Then he is bound to know about Klaus too. Which brings us again to his connection with the evil around here..." she sighed.

Elena looked at Caroline. "I'm pretty sure he knows about everything. If Damon didn't tell him then he must know", she said and sighed. "This is all just too much."

"You wanna go?" Caroline asked and touched her friend's arm in a soothing gesture. "We can hang out at home if you want." she said truthfully, the evening had taken a turn she didn't like. As if there hasn't enough drama for at least a day.

Elena nodded. "Yes let's go it has been an interesting night. We may or may not have a new evil to deal with", she said and stood up from the table.

"I hope rather not." Caroline mumbled and left the Grill after Elena.

**O-o-O**

Stefan walked out of the shower and into his room. He was glad that all of Elena's things had been removed, he didn't need to carry that along with him anymore. He heard his brother approach on the hallway and sighed, putting on some fresh clothes.

Damon walked into Stefan's room. "Wow aren't you just the picture of happiness?", he said sarcastically as he walked around Stefan's room.

"Guess who has decided to pay us a visit after all these years?", he asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. At his next words he turned to look at him suspiciously. "Who?" he asked simply, hoping that for once, Damon would just spill the news and quit his sarcastic comments.

"Sage", Damon stated simply. "But according to Caroline and Elena he is up to no good. What do you suggest detective Salvatore?", he mocked.

"Sage.." Stefan said and thought about him. "Haven't thought of him in a long time." he said. "Well I'd suggest you keep an eye on him but when have you ever done what I said?" he mocked his brother back with a smirk.

"Exactly my point brother, so you do something then. Instead of playing house guest with all those originals you love so much", Damon smirked.

Stefan glared at his brother. "Anything else?" he asked but without waiting for answer he walked past him, grabbing his jacket. "Have fun babysitting Sage." he called over his shoulder before vanishing.

Damon sighed. He honestly hated this Stefan. He also trusted Sage to an extent but he would find out what the girls were worried about.

**O-o-O**

**Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. ****You know what to do ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus was feeling much happier his mother wasn't upset with him, she actually forgave him which was surprising since he always thought she hated him, but that was Mikael's doing. He definitely had something to be happy about so he made his way through the living room seeing Rebekah lounging on the sofa "Good morning isn't it sister", he said with a smile.

"I would consider good another thing." she hissed, her voice dropping to a whisper as their mother entered the room. She glared at Klaus before looking out the window.

Their mother stepped closer to them, resting a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I find it more than pleasing that we all have the opportunity to be together again. This calls for a celebration." she said with a smile towards her children.

"Splendid idea." Elijah said as he entered the room. "So that everyone can witness how our family reunites." he said with a slight sarcastic undertone, stepping closer to them as well.

Klaus smiled at his relatives. "I'm glad we can all agree." He arranged with his other two brothers to send out the invitations to all the people of Mystic Falls. "This will definitely be the party of the century", he said and clapped his hands together.

"Definitely." Rebekah said under her breath. She rolled her eyes at the window, hating it how excited her brother was getting.

"Rebekah." Esther scolded her with a strong gaze. "Stop being sarcastic towards your brother." she said to her.

Elijah chuckled. "Yes, Rebekah, you should listen to our mother." he said with a smile.

Klaus smirked at his family members especially Rebekah who seemed to be hating him. He sat down beside her. "Come on sister don't look so gloomy we have what we always wanted we can be a family again", he smiled genuinely.

"Really, Klaus? That way?" she hissed, she knew she had the worst temper in her family but she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Does mother know what you did? Especially to us?" she yelled, standing up looking at Klaus, gesturing to Elijah and her.

Esther clasped her hands over her mouth. "Rebekah, watch your language." she said darkly.

"I'm sorry mother, but I can't do this!" she said and felt tears well up in her eyes. "This doesn't feel right. You look like you're fooling us all, again!" she said to Klaus.

He shook his head. "No Rebekah you're my sister I made a mistake with what I did. I just wanted you all safe", he said and glanced pleadingly at his mother. "I want to mend all broken fences", he said.

Esther looked between her children. "Niklaus." she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is a little overwhelmed by our reunion. Let her some time." she said looked darkly at her daughter. She took her forearm, guiding her outside. "Let us have a talk, Rebekah."

Elijah looked after them. "Mother always had a talent keeping us together." he said and turned back to his brother.

Klaus nodded at his brother, not at all really interested. "I meant what I said the other night Elijah. I want the Salvatore brothers dead. They just stand in my way, it's the only way to keep our family safe", he said. "They already know too much."

Elijah looked at his brother. "I agree. You know, I grew quite fond of the older one, he has something...cruel to him." he said as he smiled softly. "But then, the younger one developed this ripper feelings..." he shook his head softly. "But they're posing a seriously threat to us." he said to his brother.

He was glad Elijah was agreeing with him. It was becoming easier than he thought. "I'm glad we're on the same page here brother."

"I have an idea, we invite them to our party shall we", he smirked at his idea.

"That should pose quite a turn of events." he smirked. "But we should definitely do them the courtesy and invite them ourselves, shouldn't we?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I don't have a curteous bone in my body, but by all means brother do the honors will you", he smiled.

He grinned. "Tell mother where I am, will you?" he said and left the house.

**O-o-O**

Elijah arrived at the Boarding House and knocked at the door, holding his hands behind his back.

Damon was coming down the stairs when he heard the door. He walked over to it before opening the door revealing Elijah. "Elijah what brings you here?", he asked.

"Just a nice invitation." Elijah said with a smile. "Is Stefan here, by any chance?" he asked and looked over Damon's shoulder into the house "This is for both of you." he said to Damon.

"Stefan's out, and what invitation?", he asked with a frown. There was something brewing inside Elijah's head, he could tell.

Elijah smiled. "What a pity. Well then tell him to accompany you. We await you tonight, both of you. In Klaus' mansion. We're hosting a small...get-together as the young people would say nowadays." he chuckled.

Damon looked at him curiously. "Why? What is the occasion?" he asked the original. It had to be something big.

"Just a reunion. Like I said." Elijah smirked. "Make sure you'll be there. Both of you. Niklaus wouldn't want to miss you two."

"Hmm sure we will be there, when do we ever miss a spectacular event", he said and closed the door as Elijah left. There was something going on he could tell that much.

Elijah smirked and left the doorstep, walking towards Klaus' home, ready to tell him the good news.

Damon walked into the parlour seeing Stefan there. "Your best buddy of all time has invited us to a party", he smirked and then poured himself a drink. "I suggest you put on a happy face Stef", he grinned.

He twirled around. "What?" he spat. "Was that him at the door?" he asked. "Why didn't you call me?" He looked at his brother. Typical Damon, he wanted to do everything on his own, like always.

Damon shrugged and sipped his drink. "Don't stress Stefan, for a man your age you could get a heart attack", he mocked. "Elijah was at the door, the party is tonight and something is up with those originals."

He glared at his brother. "What did you say? Did you accept?" he asked his brother. When they would host a party and invite them, nothing good was bound to come up.

"Of course I accepted, do you think I would miss out on a ball? Not a chance", he laughed. "If you think about it they will have invited the whole town, including Elena. Speaking of which I need to go", he smirked and started to walk away.

Stefan grabbed his arm. "Didn't it occur to you for one second that this could be a trap?" He had heard pretty well what he had said about Elena. He decided to not comment on it.

"Exactly and that's why we are going Stefan. What's the bet, Elena, Caroline and everybody is going. If you want to stay.. by all means, but I'm going. Although Elijah did say they are looking forward to seeing you", he said simply.

Stefan sighed. He knew Damon was right, partly at least. "Fine, I'm coming. But only because I can't let you run into that trap alone." he mocked his brother and made his way to the stairway.

Damon stopped Stefan as he walked past. "No way in hell are you doing this for me. You're doing it for yourself and you know it", he stated and walked off in the other direction.

**O-o-O**

Caroline sat on her bed, looking at the bracelet Klaus had left at her bedside. She sighed and picked up her phone as it rang. "Hello?" she asked as she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello love how are you doing? I heard about what happened I am deeply sorry, I send my condolences to you and your mother", he said.

"Klaus." she said and nearly dropped her phone. "Thank you, I guess." she couldn't believe he was just calling her because of that.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now there is something I would like to ask you as payment for my kindness shall we say", he smirked into the phone.

She swallowed hard. "And what would that be?" she said in the friendliest way possible.

"I would like you to accompany me to the ball me and my family are hosting later tonight. I assure you it will be a splendid affair."

"A ball? With your family?" she said, astonished. "You really want me to come?" she asked and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know if this was such a good idea..." she said carefully, knowing of his temper.

"I assure you it will be perfectly fine. So sound good?" he asked and smiled into the phone.

"Okay then, see you there." she said hesitantly and hung up. She fell back on her bed. Where was all this heading?

Rebekah stood in the living room and heard her brother approaching. "What you planning with the young vamp, Nick?" she asked as she had overheard his phone call.

"Nothing that concerns you, little sister. Why were you listening in on my private calls, didn't mum teach you any manners?" he asked her pointedly.

"Oh spare me with mother." she spat. "I know you're up to something, and I swear if I find out what it is, it's not going to be pleasant for you." she hissed an stepped closer to her brother.

"Oh little sister, don't threaten me we both know that is my job. You know I'm surprised you aren't looking for the best dress for the ball. Oh you don't have a date that's it", he nodded and laughed.

"Spare me your fake brotherly kindness." she said. "I do have a date." she said proudly. "Oh, I wanted to ask you that ever since I came back…where are all your sweet little puppy friends?" she asked with a sly grin, knowing Klaus would never have sent them away voluntarily.

"That is not the matter of discussion right now", he said offended and glared at her. "Who would be so crazy as to go with you?" he asked her curiously.

"And that isn't to be your concern." she said to him. "You'll see tonight anyway." she said and huffed, flipping her hair off her shoulder and turned around to leave.

Klaus sighed. His sister really was uncontrollable, and couldn't be dealt with. He was excited though for his and Elijah's plans.

**O-o-O**

Stefan made his way up the steps of Elena's porch. If he was going to this ball he wanted to go with Elena. He had no doubt she would have already been invited.

Elena was getting ready to leave and meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. She grabbed her purse and opened the door, revealing Stefan standing there, his hand raised, obviously to knock. "Stefan." she gasped and gripped the door handle a little stronger than necessary.

"Hello Elena, how are you doing today? Surprised to see me?" he asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well yes, I am surprised. Considering you only visit me when you either try to kill me or prove a point for Klaus." she said and pulled the door close behind her, walking down the steps. "So sorry if I am not that welcoming." she said. It hurt her, because she still loved him, but he had gone too far. She wasn't ready for him behaving that...normal.

"Hmm I don't have to prove any point Elena, it's what is expected of me. I didn't come here to fight, I came here to ask you to accompany me at the ball tonight", said to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Accompany you to the ball?" she asked, not really believing him. "What's behind it, Stefan?"

"Nothing is behind it, I don't trust the originals and I know you must have been invited. I need to keep you safe", he said honestly.

"Oh really." she squinted her eyes. But something in his voice made her believe him. "Okay fine." she said and was surprised at herself. "That way I can have an eye on you." she added quickly to hide her surprise.

He looked at her intently. "That's funny I thought you had your eye on Damon", he emphasized.

She raised an eyebrow. "Very funny." she said to him. "At least he didn't try to kill me." she said with a glare.

"Everything I did was for you and Damon. You should know how this makes me feel when you're off kissing him. Do you think that's right?" he asked.

"Stop making me feel guilty!" she said to him. "You left me and you pushed me away and hurt me! What do you think I should've done? Wait for you till you come back to your senses?" she yelled at him, letting all her frustration out. "Damon has been there for me, when you have been not." she said and turned around, she felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

He couldn't have this discussion with her now. He felt bad but he also felt angry that she and Damon did what they did regardless. "I will pick you up tonight", he said to her.

"Yeah." she said emotionless and watched him get in his car. She leaned against her car and thought about her and Damon's kiss.

Damon made his way over to Elena's home. Once he parked he saw her outside leaning against her car. "Hello Elena", he drawled as he walked over to her.

"Damon!" she said surprised and quickly wiped away the strays of tears left on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He saw her tears as he faced her and looked into her eyes. "I came to visit, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Stefan." she said with a shake of her head. She looked up at him. She felt she didn't need anymore explanations.

His face fell. "Oh no what did he do?" he asked her as he scanned her face.

She looked into his eyes. "He was here, a moment ago." she said. "Talking about this ball tonight."

He knew that wasn't all that Stefan must have said but brushed it off. He hated seeing her upset. "Are you going to the ball?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes I am. Are you?" she asked him quietly. She really hoped he would come too. And not only to keep an eye on Stefan and Klaus.

He nodded. "I am but would you come with me?" he asked her. It was a double meaning. He could keep an eye on everybody as well as go with the woman he loved.

She swallowed. "Damon, I..." she broke off, seeing his hope lit face. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't disappoint him. "I would love to." she said quickly.

He flashed her a dashing smile. "Thank you, I won't disappoint", he winked at her and leaned against the car beside her.

She looked at him. "What you doing now?" she asked as she wanted to get in her car. "I need a dress." she said with a smile.

He moved away from her door. "Alright fine see you tonight", he winked and made his way to his car and left.

**O-o-O**

**Thanks for reading, we are hoping to see how you enjoyed this chapter. ****Party party party next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline walked up the steps to Klaus' mansion, straightening her golden ball gown. She saw a figure already standing by the door, waiting for it to be opened. "Hello." she said with a smile as she realised it was Sage.

He turned at the sound of his name being called to see Caroline. He took in her beauty. "Hi", he smiled. "Wow you look very good", he smiled and the door was suddenly opened.

Klaus opened the door revealing the beautiful Caroline and.. Sage. He almost had a heart attack at the sight, but didn't want to show anything so he smiled. "Welcome to the party."

"Hello." she forced up a smile as Klaus took her hand to kiss it and guide her in. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see if Sage would enter behind her. She followed Klaus into the ballroom looking at all the people already in it.

Sage looked at the two shocked. What was Caroline doing with someone like Klaus, he had this weird feeling but couldn't place it.

Klaus led Caroline to the ballroom and turned to smile at her. "What will you be drinking?", he asked.

Caroline looked at Klaus. "Champagne would be fine." she said and scanned the room for either Elena or Bonnie. When she didn't see either of them she waited for Klaus to return and suddenly spotted Tyler walking towards her.

Klaus smiled. "That's the spirit", he said and walked off to get Caroline a glass of champagne.

Sage watched from his position by the bar then he noticed a man walk over to her. He sensed this was the hybrid.

"Tyler." she said coldly as he approached her.

"Hey Care." he said softly. "How you doing? I'm sorry about your dad."

She looked at him. "Thanks. I'm doing okay." she said and crossed her arms, hoping someone would come and free her from this conversation.

Klaus saw Tyler standing by Caroline as he approached her with the drinks and handed one to her before turning to Tyler. "Hello mate. Enjoying the party?", he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you." Tyler said and nearly stumbled over his words. Caroline rolled her eyes. She sipped her drink, ignoring her ex boyfriend. As she turned around she saw Sage standing at the bar and flashed him a smile.

Klaus looked at Caroline before kissing her hand. "I will be right back, come on Tyler I have something to talk to you about", he said as he walked outside with his only remaining hybrid.

Sage noticed Caroline smile and he sent back a large smile at her. He then noticed she was standing on her own so he walked over to her.

"Hi." she said and sighed theatrically. "See all the men leave me alone." she joked. "How you doing?" she asked him and clinked her glass with his, sipping it.

"Cheers", he said and sipped his champagne. "I must just say those two are very stupid for leaving you here on your own, but not that I'm complaining", he said and smiled at her. He had no intention of telling her what he was just yet.

"And I appreciate your company." she said and smiled. "What brings you here? Are you a friend of Klaus' too?" she asked nonchalantly.

He shook his head. "No not a friend of Klaus but Damon asked me to come, so here I am. I think he's gone to pick up your friend from the other night", he said and sipped his drink again. "What about you. You dating Klaus?", he asked with slight disgust.

"No." she laughed. "He just happened to saved my life the other night." she said and sipped her champagne. She looked at him, he was very handsome in his tux. She looked away to not stare and watched the dancing couples.

"Oh that's good then", he said and sipped his drink to hide his embarrassment. He looked around as people began dancing and turned to her. "Would you like to dance?", he asked as he placed his glass down on a table.

"I would love to." she said and put her glass down. She let him lead her onto the dance floor. "You're quite the charmer." she smiled up at him as he swayed them to the music.

He smiled back as he danced with her across the dance floor. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare into her eyes as he danced with her. "And you're quite the beauty", he shot back.

"Thank you." she smiled. She looked into his eyes and felt herself drown in them. Suddenly, she snapped out of it as she saw Elena enter the room...they didn't know if he was good or bad.

Klaus walked back into the ballroom and saw Sage dancing with Caroline. He quickly walked over to them. "Excuse me mate", he said to Sage and started dancing with Caroline himself as well as giving her a gentle smile.

She forced a smile back. "So why did you really invite me?" she asked bluntly. "I'm grateful for you saving me, I really am, but what is behind it?" she asked him.

He started dancing with her. "Nothing is behind it. It was simply a kind gesture. I am capable of kindness you know", he smirked.

"Since when?" she asked him. This felt terribly wrong. If Klaus behaves that nicely, nothing good is about to happen.

"Since I decided to see things differently. Like you for instance", he said to her.

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. She decided to stay still and watch him as they danced. She felt there was more up but she knew Klaus wouldn't tell her anything.

"Come on sweetheart think about it, it's true what I said. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Let me take you to see it, what do you say?", he asked her.

"I...don't know.." she stammered. This was getting out of her hands, she was feeling something she didn't want to...like what he said was true and she was beginning to believe him.

"Think about it", he said before the song changed and everyone switched partners.

She sighed and stepped over to the bar to get another drink. This was all too much. What did he really want? she thought to herself.

Esther spotted the doppelganger off to the side of the ballroom, and walked nearer to her. "Hello Elena", she said knowing the whole story of the past few months already.

Elena turned around when she heard her name being called. "Hello." she said and looked at the woman in front of her. She felt like she had seen her before but she couldn't place the familiar face.

"I'm Esther, Klaus' mother I hear you have been having problems with my son and I want to apologise", she said still astounded of how much she looked like Tatia.

Elena's eyes went round as Esther introduced herself. "Klaus' mother?" she asked in a gasp. Then she caught herself. "You want to apologise? Why?" she asked.

"I want to apologise because these children of mine don't think. I have a proposal to make. Meet me upstairs in half an hour", she said and walked away again.

Elena looked after her in astonishment. Something was to that woman but she didn't know why. She looked around to see if Damon was anywhere near her.

Damon came up to Elena. "So I hear the original witch is back", he said to her with a slight smirk.

"Yes. She just spoke to me." Elena said and gestured into the direction Esther had left, absent-mindedly. "She said she wanted to apologise. Damon, I think there is something wrong." she said and turned to look at him.

"What did she tell you?", he asked her concerned. He knew something was up at this party.

"She told me to meet her upstairs." she looked into Damon's eyes. "I have enough of all the Originals, Damon. They are always up to something...why can't they simply let us be?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Once they all die we can only live peacefully. Don't go up there Elena, I don't trust any of them", he said.

"I need to." she said and looked at the stairs. "This might be important. She wants to make a proposal and she's from another time I don't think she would trick me." Elena said determined.

He held onto her arm. "I'm not risking that Elena, you can't go up there", he said.

She pulled her arm away. "But I am, Damon." she took a step back. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I am doing this because I love you Elena, it was a mistake coming here in the first place", he raised his voice.

"You..what?" she looked at him. "Damon, what the hell?" she asked and backed away another step. "I'm going up there, no matter what you say." she said to him but she was shaking. He just told her that he loved her. She couldn't deal with that.

He looked at her and turned around and walked outside. He was upset and very angry. He should have known it would come to this.

Stefan had been watching the whole exchange, he walked over to Elena and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?", he asked her.

Before she could think, she grabbed his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She was upset that Damon tried to patronise her that way. She looked up at Stefan and into his eyes. His eyes always have been the mirror to his soul. Today, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "How are you, Stefan?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine what about you?", he asked as he led her across the floor with him. He wondered what was up with Damon, but didn't ask just yet.

"I'm thinking about this party. Why should the Originals host such a ball just for fun? I think there's more to it." she said and spared the detail about her talk with Esther. She wondered what Stefan had up his sleeve this time.

He looked at her. "I don't know what it could be, maybe they want to fit in after all", he said which he knew was a lie. He looked into her brown eyes, still longing after all the months that had past. "So what was up with you and Damon just now, he stormed off", Stefan said.

"We had a disagreement. He thought making decisions for me was for my best, but I think I've been through enough to decide myself." she said and looked into his eyes. She missed the look he gave her all those times, the look of love and longing and belonging. "And he said things I wasn't ready to hear." she didn't know why she just said that to Stefan...of all people. But with him, it just felt like they were the only people, like it had been.

"I can't tell you what to do about Damon, but I don't want to speak about him", he stated calmly. "I saw you speaking to the original witch, what did she want?", he asked deciding to get straight to the point.

She sighed. She knew that was bound to come up. "She apologised for what Klaus did to me." Elena said, deciding to be honest with him. "And she wants to offer me something. In fact, I have to go meet with her in a few." she said calmly, hoping he would react somewhat differently than his brother.

"Oh, do you know what she wants?", he asked a little worried but knew the witch wouldn't do something that dramatic when half the town had been invited.

"No." Elena said and looked up at Stefan. "She just said she had a proposal to make. Would you do me a favor?" she asked quietly, not knowing how he would react.

He looked at her. "Sure what is it?", he asked. No matter how much he tried to turn off his emotions, he still loved her and would do anything for her.

"I'm meeting her upstairs, would you mind listening in? You know, just in case..." she trailed off, hoping he would get the point. She looked up at him. Since Damon had stormed off, she didn't want to ask him. But she didn't trust the originals.

He nodded. "Go first without me so nobody expects anything, but I'll listen in", he said to her with a nod of approval.

"Thank you." she whispered. She wanted so badly to reach up and stroke his cheek, to hold him close and kiss him again. But she feared he would reject her and she had hurt too much. She simply smiled at him and made her way upstairs, dreading this encounter, but being curious at the same time.

Stefan waited for her to go up the stairs all the way before following her. As he reached the top he was stopped by one of the other original brothers.

Elena walked up the last steps and saw a door standing ajar to her right. She stepped in and saw Esther standing at the window, gazing outside. "Hello, Esther." she said quietly. She hoped Stefan would be there to help her when she needed it.

Esther turned around and gave Elena a warm smile. "Are you enjoying the party dear?", she asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." she said and smiled politely. She stepped closer to the woman. "So you wanted to talk to me." she stated.

"Yes I want you to help me with something, it's a spell... My children don't seem to be getting the point especially Klaus and Rebekah", she stated.

"You need my help with a spell? But I'm human, what help could I be?" she asked and felt fear creep up in her bones. She didn't want to be part of another spell, especially not one connected to the originals. She wished the brothers were there.

"Before you say no let me tell you what spell it is.. It is to bind all my children together. If one is killed they all die. In order to do that I need the Petrova blood as Petrova blood was used to create them", Esther replied.

Her eyes widened. "Why would you do that to your children? You'll lose all of them at once if one of them dies." she said, she couldn't help herself. She was their mother after all.

"We do not belong in this world anymore. I don't believe in the things they do, they are vampires and they are predators meaning innocent people are getting killed all the time. I am against that, I was foolish all those years ago. A Bennett witch preserved my body but it won't be too long before I die too", she stated.

Elena thought about her words. If that worked out and they were able to kill one of the Originals, they would get rid of all of them, especially Klaus. "I'll do it." she said and looked at the witch determined. She was getting offered the opportunity to save the town from all the evil and only she could do it. She wasn't going to take any chances anymore.

Esther smiled at Elena. "Good I only need a few drops. I'm going to lace the wine with your blood, and my children will all die when it's their time", she said.

Elena nodded and stepped closer. She watched as Esther prepared the spell and waited for her cue.

Esther did the spell, and then cut Elena's wrist when she needed the blood. All she had to do now was the finishing touches. "Thank you Elena", she thanked the girl kindly. "I will see you downstairs."

Elena nodded and turned around to leave, wiping her wrist with a handkerchief. She walked down the steps and stepped into the ballroom again.

Stefan had been denied to go upstairs and listen in like Elena had asked. He was relieved to see her in the ballroom again and walked up to her. "What did she want? I couldn't get up there I'm sorry", he said to her.

"It's okay." she smiled and hid her hand behind her back. "She just wanted to apologise for Klaus' behavior towards me the last past months. We had a nice talk. She seems okay." Elena said, hoping he would buy it. She put on an innocent smile.

He nodded, believing her because witches seemed to have nice spirits. He was brought of his thoughts when Esther called for everyone's attention.

Elena looked up at Esther standing on the bottom of the steps. She took a quick sideward glance at Stefan, he seemed to have believed her.

Stefan watched as Esther made her toast and all the originals toasted with their wine. He huffed at them. They were so pathetic in his eyes.

Elena couldn't but watch as the siblings drank their wine. She had the feeling things were looking up now.

Stefan glanced at Elena and saw this night was coming to an end. "Must I take you home?", he asked her.

"That would be nice of you." she said and looked at him. Then she glanced around the room to see if Damon was still there. She couldn't spot him, she thought he might have already headed home.

He walked Elena up to her door as they arrived outside her home. "There's something I need to tell you", he said to her.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" she asked softly. When the two of them were alone, it almost felt like better times.

"I am sorry for biting you, there's no excuse for what I did", he said looking at her.

She looked at Stefan intently. She has the feeling he really meant what he said. "Thank you for apologising, but I know that Klaus forced you to do it." she said and smiled softly. Could he really change again?

He nodded, actually happy that she was accepting his apology. "I turn everything off because when I turn it on the only feeling I have is hurt", he confessed to her.

She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers. "It's not the only feeling you have to feel, you know." she said quietly and looked into his eyes. She felt as if she could get him back, like he was wishing, deep down, that she would pull him out of his darkness.

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before blinking and turning his head. "It's the only feeling I have right now, goodnight Elena", he said and walked to his car before driving off leaving her with nothing to say.

**O-o-O**

Klaus led Caroline through the foyer of his home showing her all his beautiful paintings that hung on his walls.

"Wow." she said, genuinely impressed. "I never imagined you to be the kind of guy who is into art." she confessed, staring at all the expensive pictures, most of them hundreds of years old.

"There is a lot you don't know about me", he said to her then turned to face her. "Do you remember that bracelet I gave you for your birthday?", he asked her.

"Oh I can imagine." she said then looked at him. "Yes, I do. What is with it?" she asked him curiously.

"That is something I stole", he confessed. "That once belonged to a princess", he told her.

"A princess?" she asked him. "From what century is it then?" she looked at him. How could he talk so normally and nicely to when he would rampage through the city when he liked?

"From the 16th century. I have a lot of places and things to show you if you would let me, did you think about my offer?", he asked her.

"Yes I did." she said and chose her next words carefully. "I can't, Klaus. Too many things happened that were connected to you and I can't just forget them." she said and hoped she hadn't just done the mistake of her life.

He looked at her and nodded. He was upset but decided to walk away from her, he didn't feel like snapping even though it was taking all his willpower.

**O-o-O**

Rebekah was sitting at the Grill, seeing Matt at the bar. She had grown quite fond of him so she walked over, still in her blood red ball gown and stood next to him. "Hello you." she said with a flashing smile.

"Hi", he responded not at all impressed by the nights events. Her one brother was an animal.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a smile. "You fancy a drink?" she asked, waving the barkeeper over.

He shook his head. "No thank you I just want to be left alone", he said and moved away from the bar.

Damon slid closer to Rebekah and started pouring them some shots.

She gaped at him. Never has anyone left her standing alone. Let alone when she was dressed up like that. She saw Damon sliding closer and pouring shots. "Just what I needed." she said and grabbed one, downing it.

He continued pouring shots before downing one himself. "You would have broken him in seconds, you need someone more durable", he said with meaning and downed another shot.

"You're probably right." she sighed and downed two shots in a row. "But I never get stood up." she said with a proud attitude before downing another shot.

"There's a first time for everything", he said and wagged his eyebrows before continuing to take more shots.

"What you talking about, Salvatore?" she asked while downing some more shots. "I am imbalanced."

"Nothing I'm just thinking out loud", he mocked. "But I can certainly change that", he said and moved closer and looked at her.

"Really." she said and scooped closer, resting her hand on his leg as if she lost her balance. "Show me." she whispered huskily near to his ear.

He smirked and took a shot and downed it before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him out of the grill. He pushed her up against his car and kissed her passionately.

She was surprised as he pulled her out. She felt her back against his car and kissed him back, grabbing him at the back and pulled him closer.

He moved closer and kissed her fiercely as he moved his hands up and down her sides before resting on her hips.

She kissed him back hungrily and moved her hands between his legs.

He moaned into her mouth, then broke away from the kiss and opened the car door for her.

She got into his car and prayed for him to be fast enough so she wouldn't be losing her...feeling. While he drove she moved her hand up and down his leg.

As he drove he tried to concentrate as much as he could on the road, but it was hard with her hand on his leg. He drove as fast as he could and eventually stopped outside the boarding house. He speeded with her into the house while kissing her hungrily all the way.

She kissed him back passionately and when they finally reached his room, she pushed him down on his bed, ripping off his shirt. "Mmh nice." she exclaimed before trailing his kisses down his bare chest to his trousers.

He flipped her over onto her back before ripping off her dress. He ran his hands slowly up her thighs as he kissed up the column of her neck.

She pouted. "The dress had been expensive." she said before she ripped off his pants in one swift motion, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

He smirked against her lips and kissed her back.. "Who cares", he mumbled as he ripped off her underwear.

She pulled him closer and ripped off his boxers. "Show me what you got, Salvatore." she whispered hungrily against his lips.

He smiled mischievously then kissed her lips once again as he entered her in one nimble thrust.

She moaned as he thrusted inside of her and grabbed his back to pull him closer so he would enter her deeper.

He pushed in deeper with each new thrust and picked up his pace while kissing up her neck to her lips.

She moaned against his lips and matched his pace before flipping them over kissing down his neck riding on top of him.

He held onto her hips and thrusted up into her until he sped them over to the other side of the room and pushed her against the wall and thrusting into her.

She moaned as her back hit the wall and put up a leg for him to hold up over his shoulder. She then jumped up onto his hips and holding him around the neck.

He held her up and brought her leg up over his shoulder and kept thrusting into her while moaning.

She moaned back against his lips and held onto his shoulders as she felt her release come closer.

He picked up his pace and kept thrusting feeling himself get closer and closer.

She pushed him back onto the mattress and flipped them so he was on top and cried out in pleasure as they reached their climax together.

**O-o-O**

**Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed it. We appreciate the reviews, and alerts we have received. See you next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caroline was sitting at the Grill at a table and sipped her coffee. It was the day after the ball and she was still thinking about Klaus' words.

Klaus was determined. Nobody ever said no to him. He always got his way no matter what. He walked into the grill and smiled when he saw her, he knew this was her morning hangout.

Caroline twisted the cup in her hands and didn't notice Klaus until he was standing in front of her table. "Klaus." she said, surprised. She knew the Originals were trying to blend in but it was still strange to see him at a place like this.

"Good morning love, may I sit?" he asked politely. When she nodded he sat down opposite of her. "Did you get my drawing last night?" he asked.

Caroline looked at Klaus. "Yes I did. Thank you, it is beautiful." she said honestly. She didn't know what he was planning.

"I want you to reconsider my offer. I fancy you Caroline, who wouldn't you're beautiful and full of life" he said to her.

She sighed. "Klaus your offer is really kind and I appreciate that, but I told you last time already, I can't do that." she said and tried to hide the surprise she felt when he had said he fancied her.

"Why? Because of Tyler? You know he's just a boy you need someone that can match with you." he said really eager to gain her trust in some way so she would listen.

"Maybe it is partly because of Tyler. He is one of the things you took away from me." she said to him. "It's really difficult for me to believe you changed."

"I can't give Tyler his humanity back. It's something he needs to do on his own, but he's too weak", he stated.

She looked at him. "You took it from him in the first place." she stated simply. "But that's not the only thing you took from me and my friends."

"I apologise for what I have done, but I can't change it now. I can only change the future" he said honestly.

"How should I be able to forget what you have done?" she asked him. "I don't think I can." she said and looked into his eyes.

"Very well, but just know I have been nothing but truthful and I am trying to keep your friends safe", he said to her. He stood up abruptly, he was upset but he would most definitely do something about it.

**O-o-O**

Elena walked up to the hoarding house and walked straight in. After the events of the night before she wanted to see how Damon was doing. She was surprised as she stood in the living room that there was no sign of him.

Rebekah walked from the kitchen a cup of coffee in her hands, wearing one of Damon's shirts. She saw Elena standing there and a smirk crept up on her face. "Good morning." she said cheerfully.

Elena turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Rebekah?" she asked in shock and then she noticed the clothing she was wearing. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Enjoying my coffee." she said smirking and leaned against the doorframe. "The better question is what you are doing here." she asked her, laughing inwardly at her annoyed voice.

Elena looked at her and didn't know what to think. "Why are you having coffee here and where is Damon?" she demanded and ignored Rebekah's question.

"Damon is having a shower. He was pretty dirty." Rebekah emphasized the word, knowing about its' double meaning. She looked at Elena and sipped her coffee with her smirk still up.

"He wha- You're lying he wouldn't" she said knowing the situation already looked bad. She stormed up the stairs to Damon's room and stood by his bathroom door and banged on it. "Damon", she shouted over the sound of the water.

Damon heard a voice shouting from the door but didn't recognise it just yet. He draped a towel loosely around his hips… "Rebekah you know you could have-" he said as he swung open the door only to see Elena. "Joined me" he finished the sentence softly.

Elena looked at Damon in his...clothing. "So she was right." she breathed and turned away to leave the room and get out of here. She felt tears sting in her eyes. She never imagined Damon to do something like that.

He sped so he was in front of her. "Elena wait I didn't mean to" he said and blocked her from leaving. He was so stupid, he didn't even think about the consequences.

"What?" she asked him and raised her voice. "You didn't mean to sleep with her? Or you didn't mean me to find out?" she practically yelled and tried to get past him.

He held her arms so she couldn't move as he looked at her. "It was a mistake, but how can you act like this when the way you reacted last night when I told you I loved you", he said.

She knew he was right. It had hurt him that she didn't react the way he wanted her to but she couldn't believe he slept with...Rebekah of all people. "This is not the same. I wasn't running wild and sleeping with people." she spat and tried to pull her hands away.

"So you're saying I should be hung up on you all my life when you clearly have no interest in me. What about that kiss Elena, can you honestly say you felt nothing?" he asked her.

"I-" she broke off. Of course she had felt something. "I can't do this now, Damon." she said quietly and pulled away softly. "I'm sorry."

"Yes just go Elena, you wonder why I do the things I do it's because you drive me to do it" he snapped.

"So you're saying it's my fault you slept with Rebekah? You can't mean that." she said and felt hurt. She couldn't tell him how she felt not after the talk she had with Stefan the night before.

"You're always leading me on we kissed but you refuse to talk about it even now, and Stefan shows the slightest pinch of emotion and everything changes. How can you do that to both of us?" he asked with hurt and agony in his voice.

Elena looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Damon. But I need to pull Stefan out of his darkness and problems and you agreed to help!" she said and felt she couldn't avoid it any longer. "What do you want me to say? We kissed, yes, and then you kissed me again. Do you want me to claim my love for you? Because that, I can't do." she said sadly but honestly.

"It's too late you already are. And I've heard all I need to hear Elena. I'm just used here, for when Stefan shows no feelings" he said and turned away from her and started scratching for his clothing.

"Damon." she said quietly and turned after him, stepping closer. "I can't do this. Not alone. I need you." She looked at his back as he refused to turn around. "Please don't send me away." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He wanted so badly to shout and scream and snap at her, but he just couldn't. "How can I help when my own brother says I care too much, I try and help and it never gets appreciated."

"But I need you to care that much." she said and stepped closer to take his hand in hers. "And I do appreciate your help, I really do." she told him. She wanted to tell him about her spell with Esther but she felt she couldn't talk about it, not just now.

He took in a deep breath when her hand touched his and sighed, turning around to face her. "Okay I'll help", he said.

She knew he would snap again sooner or later but she didn't need to think about that just now. "Thank you." she said quietly and squeezed his hand. She reached up and hugged him, putting her hands around his neck. She breathed in his scent and she couldn't help, but close her eyes at that.

He hugged her back putting his arms tightly around her. He was surprised she was hugging him when he was in this state, in nothing but a towel.

Elena realised with a jolt that he was only wearing a towel and stepped back quickly, blushing. "Sorry...I- maybe you should put some clothes on." she stammered.

He smirked. "Nothing that you haven't seen before Elena. You should have just told me you wanted to feel some skin" he teased.

"I didn't." she huffed and turned around as he changed. But she was glad he was joking again. "So what you going to say to your...guest downstairs?" she asked him, her back still towards him.

He quickly pulled on a pants and grabbed a shirt and started buttoning it up. "You can turn around now. I don't know I'm still thinking about that part" he said.

She turned to face him. "Thank you, Damon." Elena said to him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and that you're still helping me."

"You're welcome", he said and swallowed hard. "I said I would, I keep to my promises", he told her. "So what did the evil witch of Eastwick have to say?" he asked her.

Elena looked at him and swallowed. "Uhm, she just apologised for Klaus' behaviour towards me and that she hoped I am okay now." she said and hoped he would buy it like Stefan had done. "We had a nice talk."

He smiled at her and stepped closer. "Bull.. She wouldn't have arranged this whole thing just for an apology. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on Elena" he said to her.

Elena looked at him. He could read her like an open book and it was bothering her. But she knew she had to tell someone sooner or later. And the spell was done so he couldn't do anything about it. "She did a spell. But I can't tell you right now because her evil spawn is downstairs." she whispered.

He lifted his eyebrows at her. He wondered what spell this was, and what Elena had to do with it which was bothering him. "Okay then I'll speak to you later", he said.

She nodded and turned around, leaving his room and the house without talking to Rebekah again.

**O-o-O**

Sage was outside the Grill, ready to get in as he saw Klaus leave. He decided it was time to pay his old 'friend' a visit. He walked over as nonchalantly as possible. "Klaus." he called after him so he would stop and turn.

Klaus heard a voice he wouldn't mistake anywhere call his name, and turned to face Sage. "Sage my friend" he said sarcastically. What brings you to this town?" he asked pointedly.

"Klaus, old buddy." he said back in the same sarcastic tone. "This town just seemed to attract me somehow and it's a bonus if you're meeting old...friends." he smiled.

"Mhmm very funny Mr. Wilder now tell me what are you really doing here? I see that you gate crashed my party last night, what for if I may ask?"

Sage merely smiled. "I don't see why my presence here would be your concern so far." he said to Klaus. "But I do see how you're courting Caroline. What is that for, if I may ask." he said and knew that would be a weak point to Klaus.

Klaus began to get frustrated. "And that is none of your concern. Stay away from Caroline, Sage I'm warning you", he said with the most meaning possible.

"What would you do otherwise?" Sage said calmly and kept smiling. "Are you threatening me?" he asked softly, making as much fun as possible of Klaus' temper.

He stepped forward and grabbed Sage by the front of his shirt. "Don't mess around with me Sage, you know what happened last time", he said to him and immediately let him go once people started to look. "You're very stupid trying to challenge me, didn't you learn your lesson?" he spat.

Now Sage was getting worked up. "You better watch your language Klaus, I learned enough about you in those years to know your weaknesses." he snapped back, straightening his shirt.

"And what would that be?" he spat at Sage. He didn't like that Sage was here to interfere, it was getting on his last nerves that he didn't even have.

"Oh do you still think you can outsmart me?" Sage asked with a smile. "Maybe you too should learn from your mistakes."

He wanted to rip out Sage's heart from his chest, but they were in a public place. Then he got an amazing idea. "If I were you I would be careful, you know the town is looking for the new murderer, and you seemed to arrive at just the right time", he smirked at Sage.

Sage raised his eyebrows. "So you want to shove that into my shoes?" he said to Klaus, not really impressed. "Have fun with that. I'll go and pay a visit to your girl in the meantime, and you know how my charm works with the ladies." he smiled at Klaus.

"We will see how long that lasts once she finds out it is you that basically murdered her father.", he said with a smirk. "So be smart Sage, and stay away from the girl will you", he said before walking away from him.

**O-o-O**

Sage grinned. There was no way they could pin him for the murders happening. He wouldn't stay away from the girl, he was no pushover. He walked into the Grill and just his luck he saw Caroline deep in thought over at her table and walked over to her. "Don't think so hard you might cause wrinkles", he joked as he approached her table.

Caroline looked up at the voice and smiled as she spotted Sage. "Hey." she said and offered him a sit. "Thanks for the warning I wouldn't want that in my young years." she joked back with a smile.

He smiled at her as he sat down. "Definitely not you're too beautiful the way you are right now", he said to her with a wink.

"Thank you, Sage." she said and smiled. "So how are you doing?" she asked him and studied his face. He looked so normal, could he really be responsible for the murders going on in town?

"I'm very good now and you?" he asked her politely. He looked into her beautiful clear blue eyes as he spoke.

"I'm doing okay, thanks." she smiled at him and saw him looking at her intently too. "How did you enjoy the party last night?" she asked to keep the conversation going, maybe he would reveal some of his motives why he was here.

"It was okay, I noticed you were having a really nice time with Klaus", he laughed mockingly. "So he is your boyfriend then?" he asked her.

She stared at him in shock. "Is that what people believe?" she asked him. "No way in hell am I together with him." she said quickly.

He laughed. "From what it looked like yes, but since you say you're not an item I'm disappointed I never actually got that dance", he said to her with a mischievous smile.

"You should have tried harder then." she said. "We did dance though. Before we were interrupted that is." she smiled.

"Next time I will but you see if you dance with me you won't want to dance with anyone else, that seems fair to me but to others?", he asked with a smile.

"Oh and why would that be so?" she asked with a smile. He was easy to talk to. Too easy maybe.

"Because I have the best dance moves in town, speaking of which yours seem to impress me", he said to her.

"Really?" she asked and grinned. "What moves are you talking about exactly?" she asked him and rested her chin on her hands, looking at him.

"I can't tell you I can only show you", he said with a large grin. This girl was really fun to be around, he noticed. No wonder why Klaus was so infatuated with her.

"Then you have to show me, you made me curious now." Caroline said with a flirty smile. He was a nice company and Caroline enjoyed talking to him. He was less and less suspicious the longer they spoke.

"Does that mean you're asking me out on a date?" he grinned. This was fun, he had to admit.

"I would but I'm very old fashioned so you'll have to ask me out." she grinned. He had a fun character.

"Old fashioned huh? Okay, okay then will you go out on a date with me later tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to." she smiled. "Then I see you tonight." she said and stood up, looking at him.

He stood up too and smiled at her before taking her hand and kissing the top. "See you tonight beautiful Caroline", he said to her with a smile before he walked out of the Grill with a large grin tracing his features.

**O-o-O**

Klaus made his way through the town centre and made his way to the police station. He knocked on the sheriff's office door.

"Come in." Sherriff Forbes called as she shuffled through some papers of the latest kill. She sighed and when the door opened, she was surprised who it revealed.

"Good afternoon sheriff Forbes", he said as he walked into her office and sat down in a chair. "I have something to discuss with you", he said.

"Very well." she said and moved the papers so he wouldn't see them. "I'm all ears." she said with a smile.

"I happen to have a lead on the recent murders happening town if you're interested", he said to her.

"I'll be glad to hear your input on that matter, as you surely know we are on a dead end here." she confessed as the man in front of her had helped the town a lot recently.

"On the night of your ex husband's death somebody I know arrived here. I have no doubt he is behind the murders", he confessed to the sheriff.

"But what about the first murder? That was earlier, someone else must have caused that one then." she said and looked at him.

"I'm telling you this one is very sneaky, he could have been here before. Plus he is a vampire and claims to be a friend of the Salvatore's. I'm not saying anything, but just check him out", he said to the sheriff and smirking to himself.

"Thank you. I definitely will. Do you, by any chance, have a name too?" she asked and looked at him.

"Yes his name is Sage Wilder, let me know on your progress", he said and stood up and gave her a soft smile. He knew the sheriff would have evidence he had placed stakes all over the boarding house, ones that belonged to the Gilbert family.

"I will thank you." she said and smiled back. "Have a nice day."

"Same to you sheriff I'm just trying to help out where I can", he said and quickly left. He was pleased with his progress.

**O-o-O**

**Thanks for reviewing. We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we look forward to your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sheriff Forbes was walking up the steps to the Boarding House. She needed to check out the leads she had gathered. She walked up and knocked on the door.

Damon was just grabbing his keys when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal the sheriff. "Liz what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

Liz smiled at Damon. "Hi Damon. I need to talk to you." she said and looked at him. "And we better discuss that inside."

Damon frowned but stepped to the side to let her in. "Sure what is it about?" he asked as they walked into the living room.

"I heard you have a guest staying at your house at the moment." she said as they walked into the home. "And I have reasonable suspicion he might have something to do with the murders going on."

Damon thought for a second. "Sage? I highly doubt that sheriff, we go back a long way and I don't think he would ever do a thing like that", he said to her and frowned. "Wait what has led you to this speculation?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I got an anonymous tip and in times like this I simply need to check all leads I have." she said to him. "If you're sure he has nothing to do with it, let me have a look at his room so I can clear him off all charges."

Damon looked at the sheriff, and saw she was dead serious. He knew Sage wouldn't do such a thing so he led her upstairs to Sage's room. "There we go sheriff, knock yourself out", he said.

"Thanks." she said and started to look through his things. She opened a drawer of the desk standing in the room and pulled out a stake. She turned to look at Damon with her eyebrows raised.

Damon immediately walked into the room. "What the hell?" he said and looked at the stake which looked familiar to the others used in the murder.

Sheriff Forbes stayed silent and kept looking through his things. She found another stake in the wardrobe, one under the mattress and one in his nightstand. "I think I have enough evidence." she said to him. "I'm sorry, Damon."

He nodded. He couldn't believe it. "It's okay, sheriff, so what's going to happen now?"

She sighed. "I will have to call him to the station for an interrogation." she said. She touched his shoulder. "I'm really sorry." she said before walking to the door.

"Call me I'd you need any further help", he said and shut the door as she left.

**O-o-O**

Stefan walked up the steps of Elena's porch and gently knocked on her door. He couldn't help how much he missed her lately.

Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan on her porch. "Hi." she said softly. "How you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" he asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm good. Do you want to come in?" she asked and pulled the door open. "I just made coffee." she said. It was strange how they talked after all they had been through.

"Sure", he replied as he walked into her home with her. He wanted to get closer to her again, he had missed out on so much.

She walked into the kitchen and poured them both a cup of coffee. When they had settled at the kitchen table, she smiled at him. "How do I deserve your visit?" she asked jokingly.

He smiled shortly and then shook his head. "No I'm just making sure everything is okay. Speaking of, have you heard any more news on the Originals?" he asked her as he sipped his coffee.

She shook her head. "No, not since the ball." she said and sipped her coffee. "Have you?" she asked him curiously. There had to be more than him just making sure everything was alright.

He shook his head. "No which is quite strange, I would assume there would be more trouble since all the Originals have been awoken", he said.

Elena looked away, he didn't know about the spell yet. "Yeah that's strange." she said carefully.

He saw her look away and wondered what was up with her. "Anyway, so I just came back from Bonnie, it seems her and her mom have been bonding", he said.

"Really? I haven't heard from her in a while, but I'm glad she has her mother back." she said and looked at him, sipping her coffee so her hands were busy.

He nodded. "Listen the other night I- I'm just afraid of showing emotion to be honest", he told her.

She reached over the table and squeezed his hand. "I know." she said quietly. "But you don't have to be afraid with me." she looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it.

He looked back into her eyes as he spoke his next words. "I love you Elena, I haven't stopped", he confessed.

She drew in a sharp breath as he said that. "I- I love you too, Stefan. And I always will." she said. "You don't have to be afraid to show your emotions."

He heard her hesitant answer, but knew things wouldn't be that easy. "Thank you, and I know things can't just go back to the way they were I just needed you to know that."

"But we can try. Together, we can make things better again. I know we can." she said and smiled up at him. "Thank you for opening up to me again." she said honestly.

He nodded not wanting to say anything more on the subject. "When last have you been with your friends Elena? When we were together you always made an effort. I know there's a lot going on at the moment though", he said to her.

She sighed. "I think the last time was Caroline's birthday." she confessed. "I just can't seem to stand up and go out. I don't see the point."

"Why? You still have a lot to live for Elena. The originals are here, and by what I hear their mother is keeping them together as a family, and they will not do harm to you", he explained.

She looked at him. "But the one thing I need the most, I can't have." she said and pulled her hands back, looking into his eyes.

He stared back into her eyes, seeing all the hurt from the previous months in the depths of her brown eyes. "I have to go", he said and frowned as he got up from her table. He wasn't that comfortable with everything just yet.

**O-o-O**

Caroline walked into the Grill and looked around for Sage. She spotted him at the bar and walked over with a smile. "Hi." she said as she reached him.

He turned around immediately at the sound of her chipper voice. "Hi", he smiled back. He looked her over once and then looked into her eyes. "Wow. You look beautiful", he said to her honestly.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "You look handsome too." she touched his arm at her words. "So what's your plan for tonight?"

He felt goose bumps go up his arm as she touched it, but thought nothing of it, he just smiled. "Well first I was going to buy you a drink, and I did promise you a lot of dancing", he said to her with a flirty smile.

"Good plan." she smiled and told the barkeeper her order. "So." she said as she looked at him. "How you like Mystic Falls so far?"

He smiled as he looked in her direction. "Well I have met a few great people, I seem to be enjoying my visit so far, it's actually a very nice town", he said with a smile as their drinks were placed down in front of them.

"That's good to hear." she smiled and cheered him with her drink. "And I'm glad you wanted to see me again." she said in a flirty voice.

"Oh really?" he smiled back before taking a sip of his drink. "Well you do seem to intrigue me", he said honestly with a wink.

She smiled at him. "You do too." she said and sat down her drink. "So what about that dancing now?" she grinned.

He took one last gulp of his drink before he got up and took her hand in his leading her to the dance floor. "Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked her.

"I can handle more than you think." she said and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Now show me what you got." she grinned.

He raised his eyebrow at her words. "Okay then are you up to learn a new dance?" he asked her with a grin playing on corners of his lips.

"I'm up to anything." she grinned. She stepped closer to him and waited for him to start.

He smiled. "Okay, so for starters just mirror my movements." he said as he stepped his left foot forward, watching as she stepped back with her right foot.

She let him lead her so it was easy to mirror the steps he was making. It was fun learning from him. "What's this dance?" she asked with a smile and looked into his eyes.

He smiled back looking into her eyes and pulled her closer before placing his hands on her hips. "I can't tell you, it's a secret. But it's all in the hips", he instructed as he felt her start to move her hips.

She smiled up at him and brought her hands around his neck. "Then I will have it easy, I'm good with the hips." she said flirtingly and grinned at him.

"I'm glad you think it's easy", he grinned and spun her out and back in so her back was to his chest. He kept his hands on her hips as they continued to dance. "Although you're the best at this than anyone I've danced with", he said into her ear.

She swayed her hips and rested against her chest. "Thanks for the compliment." she said. "You're one of the best dancers I've danced with." she said.

"Only one of the best dancers?" he asked against the skin of her neck as he kept moving his hips along with hers.

She chuckled. "I danced with Klaus not so long ago and Klaus is a really good dancer." she joked and shivered a little as she felt his breath in her neck.

He smiled. "Oh really", he said and spun her to face him again and kept dancing. "So tell me have you and Klaus kissed yet?" he asked.

She pulled a face. "No. And I don't think I want to." she said as she faced him again and rested her hands on his chest.

He laughed at the sight of the face she pulled then smiled at her. "That's good to know, since I was going to see your views on the kissing topic later", he flirted.

She smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. "I would love to see your moves in kissing too after I now saw your awesome dancing moves." she said back in a flirting voice.

Sheriff Forbes stepped into the Grill, her deputy behind her. She spotted the young man dancing with...her daughter. She walked over and cleared her throat. "Sage Wilder?" she asked.

Sage was moving closer to Caroline, he could feel the tension between them, and he wanted to kiss her but then he heard a voice. He turned to his right and saw the sheriff, she was Caroline's mom if he wasn't mistaken. "Good evening sheriff", he greeted.

Caroline noticed that he moved closer but was surprised that her mother interrupted them. "Mom? What's going on?"

Liz nodded to her deputy and he started to handcuff Sage. "Mr. Wilder, I arrest you for double murder. You may remain silent, everything you say can be used against you."

Sage struggled against the deputy and pushed him back. "What the hell is this?" he asked getting upset.

Caroline's eyes grew big. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Liz looked between her daughter and Sage. "We have affirmed suspicion that Mr. Wilder is responsible for the two murders, including the attack on your father, Caroline. Maybe you should go home." she said urgently. Then she turned to Sage. "Mr. Wilder would you be so kind and accompany us unresisting to the station for interrogation."

Sage was in shock, how the hell could this happen… then a face came to mind, this was Klaus' doing. He gave Caroline an apologetic look before nodding at the sheriff, and allowing the deputy to cuff him.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled. "What the hell? Sage isn't a murderer." she said.

Her mother turned to her. "Caroline, we have proof. So please, just go home." she nodded at her deputy and they left the Grill with Sage.

When he arrived at the station he allowed them to lead him into the interrogation room. "So what is this about?" he asked the sheriff.

Liz sat down opposite of him and spreaded the pictures of the murders. "We have heard about your recent arrival in town and it seems like you are connected to the murders." she poured out the stakes they found. "Those we found in your room at the Boarding House." she said. "They are the same ones used as in the attacks. What do you have to say to that?"

He looked at everything she had laid out and shook his head. "That's ridiculous, I have never seen these stakes before and I didn't murder anyone", he told her.

"Then why did we find that evidence in your room? This is a little too much the coincidence." she said and crossed her arms.

"Bullshit, who gave you the lead? This isn't coincidence, this is a setup", he raised his voice.

"It's not important who gave us the lead, what's important is that we have the evidence. And the evidence leads us to you. You may make your call now, then you'll be in the arrest cell until your trial." she said and stood up, leaving the room.

He ran his hands through his hair. He picked up his phone and dialed Damon and waited for him to answer. "Hi Damon you have to help me I didn't murder anyone", he said into the phone.

"Sage? Did they arrest you?" he asked into the phone. "I'm on my way." he hung up and made his way to the station.

"Yes", he said then heard the call had ended. He knew he could rely on Damon, and tried to calm down and wait for Damon.

Damon entered the interrogation room and saw Sage sitting there. "Bud, what trouble did you get yourself in this time?" he said with a smirk and sat down opposite of him.

He shook his head at Damon's sense of humor at a time like this. "They are pinning the town's murders on me", he said.

"I know." he said with a sigh. "Liz checked your room today. But I couldn't get a hold of you, where have you been? I would've told you earlier..." he exclaimed.

"I was planning a date, but that's beside the point. Look I know that bastard Klaus is behind this, I just know it", he said. He was completely frustrated.

"So what are you suggesting? Should I just walk over and say, 'hey, you got my friend arrested tell the truth to the Sheriff?'" he asked him. "Really, Sage, I don't see an easy way out of this."

"Just listen out in the meantime, I know the Originals are up to something. If it comes to it I will just break out of here, but I know I'm innocent", he stated.

"That I will do." Damon said with a nod. "But if you break out, they will be on your heels, so be aware. Liz isn't a bad person, she just believes in the evidence." he stood. "I'll call you when I find something."

"Thanks", he called out and watched Damon leave before allowing the guards to walk him into the cell he was to be in. He could only wonder what must have gone through Caroline's mind. She must hate him, if it was said that he murdered her father.

**O-o-O**

Finn had just delivered supper to his mother's room for her, she was still upset at Kol and Rebekah for their behavior. "I wonder when she will finish us", he thought out loud as he walked through the hallway.

Eiljah stepped out of a room as he heard his brother say that. "What did you say, Finn?" he asked and stepped into his way.

"Good evening Elijah", he said in a little shock as his brother interrupted his thoughts. "I- I said nothing."

"Good evening to you too, brother." he said and saw Finn's uneasiness. "I was just wondering who you were talking about."

"It was just rambling of the past brother, I urge you not to worry yourself with this matter", he said as he kept walking.

Elijah walked with his brother. "You were with mother right now, weren't you?" he asked him innocently. "Did you talk about the ball with her?"

"I took her supper yes, but no we did not speak of the ball. Why would you think as such?" he asked.

"I would consider her still upset because of Rebekah and Kol's behavior that night." Elijah said to his brother. "And you have always been the closest to mother."

"Why yes she still seems to be upset, but you said you were going to deal with it", he said to his brother.

"Of course I will, but I let them cool down before talking to them. So what else did mother say?" Elijah asked nonchalantly. "Did she like the doppelganger?"

He frowned at Elijah, he was asking too many questions. "Yes she said they had a nice chat, why do you want to know?"

"Finn, I know you've just recently been resurrected. I know how the new time can pose problems and I would offer you my guidance and assistance." he said. As he saw Finn was listening to him, he went on. "What did mother want from Elena?"

"Why does it matter brother? What is done is done. It is hopelessly too late for guidance now", he explained.

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asked in surprise. "You can always learn to adapt to new surroundings." He looked at his brother and frowned. Why would Finn talk like that? He always had fun in life.

"What mother says is true, we do not belong is this world. We are far too old and wise beyond our years. It's time for a change", he said.

"What change are you talking about? Finn, just tell me please." Elijah said. There was more to it than Esther simply apologising to Elena.

He figured since the spell was done there was nothing Elijah could do about it now. "At the ball mother linked us as one, meaning if one of us die, we all do", he said honestly.

Elijah's face fell. "And what did Elena have to do with it?" he asked soberly.

"Mother needed her blood to complete the spell, it is the only way Elijah. I agree with mother", he said.

"Then you sealed our death sentence, Finn." Elijah said emotionless and walked in the different direction, leaving his brother.

He ran after his brother. "Wait Elijah what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Sorry Finn, I am not going to involve you in my plans after your betrayal." he said with hatred in his voice.

Finn sighed, he shouldn't have told Elijah about anything. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

Elijah nodded at his brother and left the mansion.

**O-o-O**

Elena had just closed the door after Stefan and made her way back into the kitchen to put away their cups. She heard the doorbell ring and went to open it.

"Hello Elena", he greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "How is everything going?" he asked.

"Hi Damon." she smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "I'm okay. How did you get rid of your...guest?" she asked with a frown as she closed the door behind him.

He stepped inside and smiled inside knowing she was jealous. "I told her it was a one time thing, and to not expect anything of it", he said honestly.

Elena nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him politely. She was upset because of what he did and she was...jealous, she couldn't deny it.

"No thanks, I have a lot to do today, plus I received some startling news. Something that clears your name, but something I'm still not happy about", he confessed with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown and crossed her arms. "What news did you receive." she was actually glad he had something else to talk about other than the spell she had done with Esther.

"My friend that is staying at the boarding house… Sage. I'm not sure if you two have met, but the sheriff is suspicious of him so she searched his room. She found many stakes of the same kind used in the first murder", he said to her.

Elena gaped at him. "So Sage, huh." she said and looked at Damon, thinking about her discussion with Caroline about him.

"I'm not so convinced though, I know Sage a very long time, and I doubt he would have pulled something like this, but then again you can't trust anyone", he said and sighed deeply. "Anyway you said you had something to tell me, what is it?" he asked her.

"Yes, you can't trust anyone." she said and rubbed her arms. "About that, yeah." she said and sat down at the kitchen table. "You know I did a spell with Esther."

"A spell? What kind of spell?" he asked quickly. He was trying his best not to get angry so quickly, but sometimes Elena didn't think.

Elena sighed. "It had something to do with her children, it-" she was cut off by the door banging open. She stood up quickly and saw Elijah rush into the room with a more than angry look on his face.

Elijah sped into the kitchen, not even seeing Damon. He stopped in front of Elena. "What did you do." he hissed at her. "How could you? And then lie to me about it?"

Damon immediately stood up and stood in front of Elena. "Slow down cowboy, why don't you tell me what's going on here before you try to ambush Elena here", he said harshly to Elijah.

Elijah raised his voice. "The little doppelganger here sealed our death sentence with that spell she did with our mother!" he spat at Damon.

Elena stepped back a few paces. She knew this was about to happen. She had lied to him and he was upset. It was just a bad moment with Damon and his temper here.

"And what do I suppose you are here for?" Damon asked raising his voice too. His patience with these Originals was wearing thin.

"I am here to confront her about it, and you're standing in my way." Elijah said and shoved Damon out the way and stepped closer to Elena.

Elena stepped back other paces until her back hit the freezer. "Elijah, I'm sorry that I lied to you." she said in a frightened voice.

Damon sped in front of Elena yet again. "Oh no you don't", he said and sped with Elijah crashing him into the wall.

Elijah's back hit the wall and he felt it splinter beneath him. He growled and grabbed Damon at the collar, throwing him over the kitchen table onto the floor.

Elena gasped. "Damon!" she called as he crashed to the floor and rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

He got up as Elena reached him. "Okay wait, I know you're upset and all but pick on someone your own size like your family. What do you actually want here, because I won't allow you to touch Elena", Damon stated.

Elijah glared at Damon. This Salvatore has always been a stone in the way. He crossed his arms before looking at Elena. "I've been nothing but honest with you. Why did you lie to me? You know, you're nothing better than Katerina." he spat and left.

Elena looked after him before shaking her head and went around the table to put the chairs back up.

Damon watched the whole Exchange, and watched Elijah leave before turning to Elena with his eyebrows raised. "Wow what a calamity, mind telling me what's going on now?" he asked her.

She sighed and turned around to look at Damon. "I guess Elijah found out about the spell." she said to him.

"What involvement did you have in the spell Elena? I can't help you if you keep me in the dark here."

"Esther needed my blood because Petrova blood was what created the Originals, therefore it's Petrova blood that is their doom." she said to Damon.

"Wait so what spell did you do? Is she going to kill them all?" he asked not entirely understanding.

"Someone will, yes. But the spell she did was to bind them together as one. So if one dies, they all die." she said. There, she spilled it. No going back now.

"So if say Elijah mysteriously has to die, then all the Originals die too. Klaus included?"

She nodded. "And I lied to him. Even though he was right, he has always been honest with me." she said. "I feel bad, really." she said and dropped her head.

"Don't Elena, what you did was incredibly stupid, but also very devious and smart. You have just guaranteed the death of the Originals and the happiness of our lives. Don't feel bad, if they were in your shoes they wouldn't think twice about it."

"But that's not what I do! I don't seal death sentences without a second thought. You heard what Elijah said. I'm as bad as Katherine." she said and slumped down on a chair and buried her face in her hands.

He moved over to her and bent down pulling her hands away from her face. "Maybe we should all take Stefan's advice. In order to beat the villain we have to be the better villain", he repeated Stefan's words.

She looked at his hands which were holding hers, sending a pleasant shiver through her body. Then she looked up into his eyes. "Yes maybe this is right." she said quietly, mesmerized by his gaze, as always.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Everything will be fine, we just have to figure out what to do about Elijah now that he knows", he said to her and couldn't bring himself to let go of her hands.

She noticed how he was still holding her hands but she didn't want him to let go. "Can you stay? In case Elijah comes back?" she said quietly, her gaze still locked with his.

He nodded. "Of course, I won't let them as much as touch you Elena. You don't need to worry yourself over them."

She smiled at him. He was still holding her hands and she liked it. She felt safe with him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome", he said with a small smile as he looked up into her eyes. He still couldn't believe how he loved this woman. She still loved his brother, but he knew that she must have feelings for him too.

She liked his smile. She had the feeling that this smile was only for her. She rested her chin on their entwined hands and looked at him. She could sit and look into his piercing blue eyes all day.

As soon as she looked into his eyes and he looked back a smile crept up onto his lips. "Are you going to kiss me again, because I'd like to be prepared this time", he said with a smirk.

She blushed and pulled her hands away. "You make jokes always at the wrong times." she said and stood up, showing him her back to hide her smile.

He grinned and stood up too. "Who says I was making a joke", he said seeing her back was turned.

She turned to face him. "Oh Damon. You can't be serious for more than five minutes." she said and tried her best to keep her face like that as she secretly liked his humor. She liked his jokes, they were making her laugh every time.

"Who says? You know a man can change for the better if he likes", he said to her and saw she looked more relaxed.

She sighed. "I wish that was true." she said and thought of Stefan. She wished Stefan would finally let someone help him.

He knew the moment she said what she did, that she was speaking of Stefan. He loved his brother although he wouldn't admit it, but it was just unfortunate that they were in love with the same woman. He chose to remain silent at her words. "I'm just going to try and call Sage", he said and walked into her living area.

Elena turned around and made herself busy in the kitchen. He knew that she had been talking about Stefan and she knew it hurt him. She sighed and put away the dishes from Stefan's earlier visit.

**O-o-O**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. We hope you enjoy the story as much as we do And we do appreciate more reviews ;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Damon walked down the stairs that morning, and saw Stefan sitting down on the couch. "Good morning sunshine", Damon greeted sarcastically as he knew Stefan didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Very funny brother." Stefan said without looking at Damon and simply kept sipping his drink. He stared into the empty fireplace, thinking about his talk with Elena the day before.

Damon frowned then walked over to the arm chair and sat down. "Okay what is going on because first it's like 6am and second you are drinking. That doesn't work for you brother, I know I'm an excellent role model and all but try to be more discreet", he said loving how he was pissing off his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't see why any of this concerns you." he said and took another sip. He still didn't look at his brother. "And if it did, I wouldn't talk to you about it."

He sighed. "What if I told you to stop throwing around your toys because Elena might be in danger", he stated.

Stefan finally looked at his brother. "You obviously want to tell me something, so get over with it and leave me alone again."

"Screw you if you want to sit around here and mope all day then fine. I'm actually going to do something today", he said and got up and started to walk away.

"And what are you going to do today?" Stefan asked as he stood up too. "Go around and sleep with more random people?"

Damon laughed. "Wow news travels fast around here. You know you should have told me you had a thing for Rebekah.. oh wait you did. I'm so sorry Stef you know I have a thing for sleeping with all of your exes", he smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Would you now tell me what you wanted to tell me?" he said to his brother.

"Elena completed a spell with the Original witch. The spell was so they could be linked as one, meaning if one dies they all do", he told Stefan. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Elena did what?" he said and raised his voice. He ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, what? You mean if anyone of them now dies, they all die? Including Klaus?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, Elena has just done an incredibly smart and stupid thing all at once", he said.

"So this could be Klaus' end..." he thought out loud. "This was really smart." he said. "But why the hell should their own mother perform a spell like that?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know and I wouldn't get too happy if I were you. Elijah somehow found out, god knows what his plans are", he confessed.

"Then we have to react fast and don't waste any time." Stefan said. "This might be the best opportunity we get."

Here we go with the 'we' again, what is your plan first of all Stefan, don't get ahead of yourself here."

"It's obvious, isn't it? We take the weakest one of them, kill him and the problems will be gone." Stefan said.

"Fair enough, but we kill them we die, so how do you work out that one genius?"

"Good question." Stefan said with a smirk. "And the answer is simple. Bonnie and her mom." he said as if it was more than obvious. "They are getting stronger now that they are bonding. And they will help us get rid of them, I know it."

He smirked at Stefan's attempt at humor. "Okay you go speak to Bonnie and her mom and I will do some Original digging", he said.

"Good as done." Stefan said and vanished upstairs to change.

**O-o-O**

Caroline made her way to the police station. She needed to know if that was true and what was going to happen now. She was granted access to the cell room and stood in front of it, looking at Sage sitting in the sole cell. "Hey."

He looked up as he heard a voice at his cell. He groaned when he saw it was Caroline. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Well, a nicer welcome for starters." she said and crossed her arms. "And an explanation. What's going on?" she asked him and pulled a chair to the cell door to sit down and look at him.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't murder anyone but of course your mother has evidence. Klaus is behind this but I seriously don't care anymore, I'm safer here anyway."

"Why would Klaus want to get you locked away?" she asked him. "Do you really think he set this up?"

"I know he set this up, and it's ridiculous if you ask me, I can just break out of here if I want but that would make me look guilty. Why aren't you shouting and trying to kill me as I am supposedly the person who killed your father", he said looking at her.

She looked at him and sighed. "My father practically chose to die in the end. And I don't know why, but I don't see the murderer in you. I can't help it. I believe you." she shrugged.

"How can you trust me so easily? I know you're a vampire but do you know that I am one too?" he asked her.

"I figured as much." she said. "Listen, I know Damon pretty well and he isn't one to trust anyone that easily. And if even Damon would stand up for you, he's normally right." she said. "But back to my earlier question. Why should Klaus set up this trap for you? Did you know him before?" she asked.

"Yes I've known Klaus a very long time, I even did his dirty work before. Then I realised that he was just plain evil and I left him minus one buddy. You're good you should stay away from him", he told her not wanting to get too much into his past right now.

"Okay. So he hates you and wants to ruin your life. Meaning we need to get you out of here." she said.

"I know your mom is the sheriff, but I doubt she would pull strings like that", he said. "Especially on a murder case."

"That's not what I meant. I mean we need to get my mom and the rest of the police off your tracks so they look for the real murderer." she said.

"How do you suppose we do that, I don't even know who the murderer is but I doubt it's Klaus, and I want out of here", he said.

"I have an idea. But I'll need Damon's help." she said and stood up. "I'll let you know how it goes." she waved.

He frowned and wondered what she was up to, but he trusted her funny enough.

Caroline left the cell room and the station, browsing through her purse for her car keys.

Klaus walked over to Caroline in the parking lot. "Hello Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked up and was surprised to see Klaus. "Hi, I was just uhm...visiting my mom." she said quickly.

"Oh that's nice, I hear they have caught the murderer, the one responsible for your dad too", he said.

"Yeah, my mom just told me." she said. "I'm really...glad they finally found him." she lied and hoped he would buy it. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a frown.

He nodded at her statement, and smiled to himself knowing she wouldn't as much as talk to Sage right now. "I'm visiting the murderer. I knew him once upon a time", he explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? So is he a friend of yours?" she asked him. Why would he want to talk to Sage, only to rub it in his face she was sure.

"He once was, I just want to find out what has come over him he never used to be like this."

"Oh, well that's understandable." she nodded. "Then, good luck and I hope it goes well." she said and unlocked her car door. "See you around."

"Definitely", he said with a sly smile and watched her leave before he started walking in the direction of the cells.

**O-o-O**

Stefan made his way over to Bonnie's home, he was wondering what digging Damon was going to do but put that thought at the back of his mind. He gently tapped on the old wooden door once her arrived at Bonnie's doorstep.

Bonnie heard the knock on her door and went to open it. She pulled it open and was surprised at who it revealed. "Stefan." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to talk to you about something, I'm sure Elena has spoken to you about the spell she has done with the Original witch", he said.

Bonnie pulled open the door for him to come in. "We better discuss that inside." she said and closed the door behind him. "Yes, she told me about it." Bonnie said as she led him into the living room.

He followed her into her living room and sat down on her couch. "Okay so I'm just going to get to the point here, how strong are you and your mother... together?" he asked.

"Well we didn't try it out just now, but definitely stronger than I had been with my Grams." Bonnie said. "But why do you want to know? What's up, Stefan, don't tell me you plan on doing what I think now..."

"I want to kill the Originals, you heard about the spell. This is the only opportunity we have to end their existence", he argued his point.

Bonnie sighed. "I agree and I want them dead too, but you know how it ended the last time." she said to him. "And this time all of them are together!"

"The only one that knows is Elijah, I don't know he found out but that's another problem for another day", he said.

"And who are you planning on killing? They all are incredibly strong." Bonnie said, not really thinking that it was a good idea.

"Either Rebekah or that new arrogant one, they aren't the brightest."

"So what do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked him bluntly.

"See if you can find any spells that could help us, but remember Bonnie if you're not strong enough for this, I don't want you to do it", he told her.

Bonnie gaped at Stefan. "Wait, who are you and what happened to Stefan?" she asked half-joking. It was strange for him, looking suddenly out for her.

He smiled at her. "I may or may not be back to my old self", he said.

On Bonnie's face a smile erupted as she saw his smile. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Stefan." she said before she caught herself and sat back on her chair. "I'm so glad you're back with us." she said with a huge smile.

He hugged her back shortly, before stepping back and smiling at her. "Talk to you soon", he said and left her home with a smile.

**O-o-O**

Elijah stormed into the mansion after his confrontation with Elena and banged the door shut. He walked into the living room, pouring himself a drink to calm down.

Klaus was sitting at the table, drawing yet another picture of landscapes when he heard the noise. He got up and saw Elijah drinking. "What is wrong with you? And what's with all the racket going on?" he asked.

"You should ask that to our dear brother Finn." Elijah said darkly. "As he goes around sealing our death sentences without a second thought." he spat and downed the contents of his glass. "And your sweet doppelganger helped him ever so gladly." he said sarcastically.

Klaus frowned. "What are you talking about dear brother, have you gone loopy?"

Elijah stepped over to his brother. "Finn and mother performed a spell on the evening of the ball. They sealed it with Elena's blood as it is Petrova blood which created us." he said in a bitter voice. "They bound us together as one. If one of us dies, we all go."

Klaus listened to Elijah. "She did what?" he asked angrily. "None of them will get away with this, are you with me on this brother?" he asked Elijah.

"It's not our time to die yet, brother, I am not going to go down without a fight." Elijah said determined. "Let's do whatever it takes."

Klaus smirked. "Oh well they are in for the shock of their lives, all of them", he stated.  
><strong>O-o-O <strong>

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Damon made his way to Elena's house, he had a plan that she would be pleased about he was sure.

Elena opened the door as he heard a soft knock on it. "Hi Damon." she said with a smile and stepped aside to let him in. "What brings you here?" she asked as she closed the door behind him.

"Get ready, I'm taking you with me to Alaric's. We are going to find out what to do next", he said knowing involving her would please her.

"Okay." she said and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Why the sudden change of mind? Wouldn't you normally leave me out and inform me afterwards?" she asked as they made their way to his car.

He opened the door for her and closed the door behind her before getting in on the driver's side. "Didn't you ask me to be the better man, maybe I'm finally listening", he said as they started driving.

She snorted. "Yeah Damon, you just changed your attitude overnight?" she joked and looked at him from the side. She couldn't help but look at his handsome features longer than necessary.

He smirked. "Maybe I did", he joked as he kept driving. "You know I've been thinking of your safety", he said.

She smiled. "And what came to your mind concerning my safety?" Elena asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know I was thinking I should move in there by you until everything blows over considering you won't move into the Boarding House", he explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "Moving in...with me?" she asked him, thinking this was a joke. "Are you making fun of me?" she looked at him.

He turned to glance at her quickly. "No of course not, I'm serious especially with Elijah on the war path", he said.

"Damon, don't you think this will be a little...strange considering everything that happened?" she thought about what happened with Stefan yesterday. "I don't think that's such a good idea." she said quietly.

"Why not? I think it's a brilliant idea. I can keep you safe, and you won't have to be so alone in this house", he told her.

"What about Stefan?" Elena said quietly. She knew it must hurt Damon but she couldn't have him move in when Stefan started to finally open up to her again.

"I don't want to do it to put the moves on you Elena, you made your point quite clear", he said starting to get upset.

She rested her hand on his arm. "I don't want to hurt you, Damon." she thought about seeing him first thing in the morning and last one in the evening and it nearly made her smile. "If you say so, maybe it is a good idea." she admitted.

He pulled outside of Alaric's apartment. "No don't change your mind now Elena, I get it", he said got out and started waking to Alaric's front door.

She sighed. Damon wasn't easy to deal with and he was so...stubborn. She walked up to the door and came to a stop next to him. "Damon, don't be mad now, you have to see my point as well." she pleaded.

"Mmm what point is that Elena? I'm sorry I'm not Stefan", he said and didn't look at her before knocking on the door.

She sighed another time and saw it was no sense talking about that now. "Thank you for making me a part of this." she said and meant it, stepping over the threshold as Alaric opened the door.

Alaric was surprised to see the two of them. "Hi Elena, Damon." he said as he let them in. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Damon's strange expression.

"Absolutely nothing", he replied. Tell me Alaric is your crazy lady friend here?" he asked.

Meredith had just gotten her things together and wanted to leave when she noticed Alaric's friends. "I hope you don't mean me when you say that", she stated.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's words. "Sorry Meredith. He's not himself today." she said and shot a dark glance at Damon.

Alaric ran a hand through his hair, stepping next to Meredith. "So may I know why the two of you are here?" he asked, mostly looking at Damon.

"Yes she's right, I'm not myself I'm being what other people want me to be", he said and turned to Alaric. "I may need your help", he said.

Meredith smiled at Elena and chose to ignore Damon's comments. She glanced between the two of them they must have been fighting.

Elena chose to ignore Damon herself too and looked at Alaric. "We have news on the Original front." she said to him.

Alaric looked between the two of them. "Okay, what do you need, Damon and what is the news?"

"Elena made a deal with the Original witch, she helped her with a spell to link the Original children as one. If one dies they all do", he explained.

"At least she has done something to help save you lot", Meredith mocked.

Elena nodded at Damon's words. Then she had to smile at Meredith's joke.

Alaric looked at Damon. "So you say we have the opportunity to get rid of the Originals once and for all?" he asked. "Wow Elena that was pretty risky but not bad." he said with an approving nod.

"And incredibly stupid too", he remarked. "Anyway what do you suggest we do? How do we get rid of these freaks?" he asked Alaric.

Meredith shook her head. "Why don't you just stake the weakest one", she suggested even though she wasn't asked.

Elena huffed at his words. "It wasn't stupid. I had the opportunity to save this town and I took it." she said and crossed her arms.

Alaric sighed. "Well of course we need to separate them. Meredith's idea isn't that bad. Take the weakest one, maybe Rebekah, she has the worst temper. She will be able to overpowered by us when we work together." he nodded and smiled at Meredith.

Meredith smiled back warmly at Alaric. "Thank you."

Damon groaned, he wished Alaric would find a better suitor. "Who's going to kill Rebekah then? We all know I can't", he said.

"But I can." Elena said quickly. She knew Damon wouldn't approve so she hoped Alaric would be on her side.

Alaric shook his head at Elena. "Are you crazy? You killed her once, she won't trust you again. I'll do it, no problem." he said, empahsizing his knowledge of how to kill vampires.

"No you won't Elena, Alaric your idea is good and I'll be there so if she tries anything I will be there."

Meredith watched the exchange, and turned to Alaric. "I'm sorry but I have to be going soon, patients to save", she said.

Elena huffed again and remained silent.

Alaric nodded at Damon and saw Meredith to the door. "Thank you for that nice evening." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You can be lucky you didn't kiss her on the lips Ric, talk about the kiss of death", he mocked.

Meredith heard Damon and turned to glare at him. "See you later Alaric, good seeing you Elena", she said ignoring Damon on purpose.

"Bye Meredith." Elena called and slapped Damon on the arm. "Stop it you big baby. Behave."

Alaric looked apologetically at Meredith. "I'm sorry. Damon's just being Damon, don't listen to him." he assured her and waved as she was out the door.

"Big baby, look who's talking here Elena", he said and turned to Alaric. "Next time I'll come alone and we can talk properly, women just complicate things", he said.

Elena grunted. "Damon could we just talk about it, when you have a problem?" she said and threw her hands up in a helpless gesture.

Alaric tried to hide his smile and remained silent, walking to his kitchen and poured himself and Damon a drink, handing it to him.

Damon decided to ignore Elena for the time being and downed the drink Alaric had given him. "I'll talk to you later", he said and walked out to his car before getting in.

Elena looked after Damon. "Did he just leave me standing here?" she asked, she couldn't believe it.

Alaric couldn't help but chuckle and grabbed his keys, placing his glass on the counter. "I'll drive you home."

**O-o-O**

Klaus spotted Caroline walking through the Town Square and caught up with her. "Caroline, wow don't you look ravishing today", he said and smiled at her.

"Klaus." she said as she stopped to talk to him. "Can I help you?" she asked him and watched his face.

"Yes actually, I wanted to thank you for being honest and not afraid of me. Let me take you to breakfast", he suggested.

"Okay." she agreed. What harm could be done with breakfast? She looked at Klaus from the side as they walked. Did he really set up the trap for Sage? She could imagine it, but she wasn't sure yet.

He led her to the Grill but stopped outside. "Let's sit out on the sun, so I can see your beautiful hair shine in the light", he complimented as they sat down.

"Thank you." she said politely as she ran a hand through her curls absent-mindly. "Since when do you eat human food, by the way?" she asked as she browsed through the menu.

"I always have, it's a very good eye blind as well as very good tasting. Not as good as blood but nevertheless still tasty", he explained.

She nodded. She laid down the menu and looked at Klaus. "I think the same way. And people don't get suspicious that way." she said and eyed the waitress that poured them the coffee.

"That's a plausible reason, so what have you been up to lately?" he asked her.

"Nothing much." she said truthfully and sipped her coffee. "And you? Plotted some more deaths or troubles?" she asked bluntly. She wasn't going to give in to his charm just because he decided to fancy her at the moment.

He shook his head. "I thought I told you I have changed my mind about those things", he said as he looked into her eyes.

She held his gaze. "Don't get me wrong, but it will take a while until the people start to trust you after the moves you pulled these past few months." Caroline said and settled back in her chair.

He sat forward in his chair. "Even you?" he asked and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yes even me." she said quietly and tried to hide the pleasant shiver that his touch sent through her body. She pulled back her hand as if to take her cup again.

She was playing hard to get, but he rather enjoyed it as he liked a challenge. He took a sip of his coffee before smiling at her again. "So what will you be having for breakfast?" he asked her.

"I'll have bacon and eggs. And you?" she asked him, glad they were talking about something other than their relationship.

"Nice choice, I think I will rather have an omelet, all the goodness inside. It kind of reminds me of you", he told her.

"That's a compliment I haven't heard before." Caroline said and gave the waitress her order. "I've never been compared to an Omelet before, I must say."

He laughed shortly. "I wasn't comparing you to one, I was talking about the goodness on the inside. Like you, you have all this goodness on the inside."

"Wow thanks." she said. "Still, that's a compliment I haven't hears before. Usually people only comment on my clingy, annoying, bouncy outside." she said before she could stop herself. Why was she spilling such things to Klaus? What was wrong with her?

He smiled, knowing he was making progress. "I kind of like what others don't so don't worry about what others say, you're fun and I enjoy your company", he said.

Caroline looked at him. "Thanks. Really." she said honestly and sat back as their food arrived. She started eating and threw sideward glances at Klaus once in a while. It was a strange thing watching him eat normal food.

He remained silent while he ate, then caught Caroline glancing at him every once in a while. "Would you like a bite?" he asked.

"Yeah, please." she said and put down her fork. "Would you like to taste mine too?" she asked him.

"I would love to try yours", he said before putting some omelet on his fork and putting it to her lips.

Caroline ate the bite he was offering her. "This is really good." she said before offering him a piece of hers on her fork. She knew this must look weird but she didn't want to be rude and it was only breakfast.

He took the bite she offered him. "Mm this is really good", he said before smiling at her.

Caroline looked at him and thought what he was planning. There had to be more to it than him just simply fancying her. She couldn't believe he just wanted her for...herself. She remained silent while she ate up.

He continued to eat his food, then looked up at her. "What is going on in that pretty little head?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I was just thinking about my dad. And if that guy sitting in prison is really guilty." she lied but knowing he would buy it. "Speaking of which, I need to meet up with my mom."

He nodded sincerely, and knew he had done a good job. He watched her leave before he paid the bill and made his way to his mansion.

**O-o-O**

Caroline stood in front of the police station, it was around midnight and her mom just went home. She took out her phone and dialed Damon's number, knowing he wouldn't be asleep yet.

Damon picked up his phone as it rang and noticed the caller ID, he sighed not really wanting to talk to Elena's friends right now but picked up anyway. "What do you want Blondie?" he asked.

"I need your help. Come to the police station, there's a way to get your friend out of jail." she said a little too snappy but only because she hated it when he called her Blondie.

He sighed but shut the phone before making his way to the police station. "Okay what is it, your mother has evidence. Why are you getting involved anyway?" he asked as he approached her.

"This may sound stupid, but I don't believe that Sage is the murderer. Klaus has made some remarks that showed that." Caroline said and grabbed a vial out of her purse. She held it up for Damon to see. "I know that my mom will examine the stakes tomorrow so I plan on putting vervain on it. Can you follow me?"

"Wait what? You're planning to vervain the stakes when you don't even know for sure? I think you're making a mistake", he said but still followed her.

"Then why you following me?" she asked with a smile. She knew he would help her, it was his friend after all. "Listen, when you can do something, then it's judging people. You almost always been right so why should you be wrong on Sage now? And as much as I hate to admit it, I trust your judgment on people." she said as they entered the storage room.

"It's because I'm not sure. I want to trust Sage, but I'm not sure that is the right thing. People change, and I haven't seen him in years I won't trust that easily."

"Fine. You don't think that's a good idea?" she asked as she turned to him, the bag with the stakes in her hand. She opened it and took one out, dropping it with a cry of pain. She looked at her hand. "They are already vervained." she said soberly and showed Damon the burns on her fingers.

Damon watched as Caroline picked up the stake and dropped it again. "What the hell? This is definitely not Sage", he said.

"He couldn't, when they're covered in vervain." she said. "So the murderer is really human." Caroline said and picked up the stake with a handkerchief, putting it back in the bag.

He nodded. "This means I need to speak to your mom", he said and tossed her a bottle filled with blood. "Give that to Sage, and I will call you in the morning", he told her before speeding off.

Caroline made her way to the cell Sage was staying in. "Hey." she said as she approached it.

"Hey", he replied as he looked up and saw it was Caroline. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said and handed him the blood. "That's for you, I have news." she told him as she rubbed her burnt finger absent-mindly.

"Thank you", he said as he unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the blood. "What's up?" he asked.

"You're free as soon as my mom examines the stakes." she told him. "Damon and I just found out that they were covered in vervain, so it's not possible that you have done it."

He immediately stood up. "What? How?" he asked but smiled anyway. "So I can finally get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah. And we don't know how they did it but that means the murderer has to be human." she said. "Okay then, I'll see you when you get out?" she said with a smile.

He smiled widely. "Yes definitely, I didn't get that kiss the last time", he said and winked at her.

She chuckled. "Don't forget that when you get out. You still owe me a complete date." she smiled at him.

"You can count on that, in any event I need to thank you for all that you've done", he said and smiled back.

"It's okay. Just show me that I haven't made the mistake of my life." she joked. "I'll haunt you if you're the murderer and kill me." she said with a wink.

He smiled widely at her. "No worries, the only person I will be murdering is Klaus", he told her.

"Good to hear." she smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." she grinned and waved before leaving the station.

He watched her leave and couldn't bring the smile off his face. What was wrong with him, women were poison.

**O-o-O**

Elena walked up the steps to the Boarding House and knocked harshly on the door. She needed to talk to Damon.

Damon came to the door, his drink in hand and opened it. "Yes Elena what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." she said and walked past him into the house. "What's wrong? Can you please tell me why you're upset with me?" she asked as she stepped into the living room.

"Why? It has nothing to do with you Elena", he lied and walked past her and poured himself another drink.

"I don't believe you." she said and crossed her arms. "Please, Damon. You left me standing at Alaric's last night! What's going on?" she asked him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Just leave it Elena, it's only going to make things worse for me", he said looking back at her before downing his drink.

She stepped closer to him, resting her hand on his arm. "Damon, you're my friend and I'm sorry that I hurt you. If it's still that moving-in thing, I'm sorry. But you do have to admit it would be weird." she said quietly.

He listened to her and that name registered in his head. 'friend', and that's all he was to her. "I don't care about the moving in I was trying to make life more convenient for you but just leave it", he said and turned away from her.

Elena looked at Damon. "Damon, I-" she broke off, she didn't know what to say to knit that. "You're more than my friend." she said honestly, dearing him to believe her. She sighed. "I do feel something for you but I honestly don't know what. It's difficult." she said and it was more than she had ever said about her feelings to Damon.

He turned around to face her. "Maybe its too late for that, you said it yourself I'm your friend. I'm never going to be good enough for you because I am not Stefan. I might as well be the bad guy, it's better that way", he confessed.

She felt she was near tears. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose Damon. "Damon, I need you." she whispered. "Please, you don't need to be the bad guy." she said quietly and stepped closer, touching his arm.

"No you don't Elena", he pulled away from her. "I know my brother has his feelings back, its better this way."

She stepped away, hurt. "Fine, if you feel that way." she said sadly and grabbed her purse, turning towards the door.

"I'm better as the bad guy", he said as he watched her leave. He couldn't stand to be hurt over and over again.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way." she said and left. She couldn't tell him that she loved him. She couldn't but it hurt her losing him.

Damon threw his glass across the room and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table and took a big gulp.

Stefan came down the stairs as he heard glass splinter. "What's wrong, brother?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Oh now you care huh?" he spat.

"Holy hell, what's wrong? I was just asking." he said and shook his head, walking through the living room.

"You better go find Elena, she needs you", he said honestly.

"Where is she?" he asked and looked around the room as if she would hide somewhere.

He shrugged then took another sip from the bottle of alcohol. "I don't know", he said.

Stefan sighed and went to the front door, opening it, but not seeing anyone there. He walked to the end of the street and still saw no sign of Elena in sight.

**O-o-O**

Klaus walked through the town square, then in the direction of the Boarding House. As he walked there he saw Elena with tears in her eyes. He frowned then speeded over to her. "Hello there love", he greeted with an evil smirk.

"Klaus." she said startled and jumped at his sudden appearance. She wiped her face and walked on. "What do you want?"

He turned around and followed her then grabbed her arm tightly. "Oh no you don't, you're coming with me dear", he said and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and speeded off with her.

**O-o-O**

**Thank you for reading, please take the short time to leave a reply.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

Sheriff Forbes walked towards the cell and pulled her keys out. She stood in front of the door and unlocked it. "Mr. Wilder, as we examined all proof we obviously made a mix-up. You're free to go." she said and held the door open for him.

He slowly got up, it felt as if he was sitting in the same position for a century. "Thank you Sheriff, but I honestly wish you would tell me who gave you this false information", he said.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do so. He stated very clear that he wanted to stay anonymous. I think he was mistaken himself. I don't think he did that on purpose." she said soberly.

He clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry Sheriff but that's the biggest lie I ever heard. Whoever told you had the intention of me being locked up. I can bet it was Klaus", he told her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilder. I hope this hadn't made it too inconvenient for you." she said and stepped aside. "Maybe you should go now." she said.

He nodded his head, he knew this was Klaus' doing. He didn't give her another glance, he just walked off towards the exit of the police station. He walked out through the town square and made his way to the boarding house, he felt like a vagrant in his current attire.

He stepped inside, and could see nobody then shrugged and went upstairs to shower before returning and pouring himself a strong drink.

Stefan walked inside his house and slammed shut the door. He was upset at himself. He let his feelings back in and he hated it. He walked into the living room to pour himself a drink. "Oh, Sage." he said partly surprised as he saw the other male in the living room.

"Hey, bad day?" Sage asked as he sipped his drink. He wondered what was going on with him, it was most probably Damon and Elena.

"You can say that." Stefan said flatly and downed his drink and pouring himself another one. "What's up with you?" he asked him and paced in front of the fireplace.

"I got locked up for three whole days and nights thanks to that bastard Klaus. Can't he just die already?" Sage asked before downing his drink.

"As if he would drop dead of his own accord." Stefan said sarcastically. "But I agree, he needs to vanish and quick. It's either him or us."

"It's definitely not us, I'm sure of that. So what's going on with you and the doppelganger and Damon? She seems like she isn't happy with you lot at the moment", Sage said with a small laugh.

Stefan's gaze darkened when Sage mentioned Elena. "I really don't want to talk about that at the moment." he said to him and downed his drink, putting his glass down.

Sage nodded. "Okay well I'm here if you wanna talk about it", he said and watched Stefan nod and walk upstairs before he walked out of the boarding house and made his way outside. He picked up his phone and dialed Caroline's number.

Caroline heard her phone buzz and stopped her car to pick up. "Yes?" she asked, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Wow you sound like a bucket of sunshine", he joked into the phone wondering if she knew who was speaking.

"Sage?" she asked surprised. "Hey, where are you?" she asked, surprised he would call her. "How come you can call me?"

"I have my ways", he grinned. "And I'm outside the boarding house where are you?" he asked her.

"I'm in my car, on my way home." she said to him and had to smile involuntarily for hearing his voice. "What you plan now with your new found freedom?" she asked him with a laugh.

He laughed along with her. "Well now that you mention it, I have to thank you for saving my sanity", he laughed.

"Oh really? That's good to hear. So is that an invitation or what?" she asked with a grin, knowing he would hear it.

"Yeah that's definitely an invitation", he said. "Shall I come over to you first?" he asked.

"Yeah pick me up, I'll be there in a few." she said hung up, driving home and getting out, waiting for Sage on her porch.

He got into his car, and speeded over to where Caroline lived.

She smiled as she saw Sage's car stop in front of her house. She walked towards him and waved shortly. "Hey." she said to him.

"Hey", he smiled as he got out of the car. "I must say it's nice to smell fresh air again, thank you for doing that for me, a complete stranger", he said.

She shrugged with a smile. "It was nothing. Plus you were really innocent so I didn't do anything." she waved off.

"Well nevertheless I still owe you, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Well what options are there?" she joked. "I guess the Grill it will be." she smiled at him. "And I like it that you owe me." she grinned.

He laughed. "Well you are lucky that you don't owe me sweetheart", he winked then opened the passenger door for her with a laugh. She always seemed to turn around his mood.

She got in and placed her purse on her lap. "Well then lead the way Mr. Generous." she grinned and waited for him to drive. "What would one have to do when owing you?" she asked curiously and looked at him from the side.

He started laughing then began driving. "Oh no it's best you don't know Ms. Forbes, you're far too innocent", he grinned and fixed his gaze on the road.

"Oh if you would know." she chuckled and looked at the road. "Anyway, how you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm good, I feel clean what about you?" he asked with a smile glancing at her from the side as he parked outside the Grill.

"You feel clean? What's that supposed to mean." she laughed as she got out of the car.

"That jail is filthy, I felt like a real criminal when I was let out", he said and walked with her into the Grill.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine." she said as they walked in. Caroline looked for an empty booth and sat down on the bench. "So let's celebrate that you're...clean again." she grinned, she couldn't help but making fun of him.

He shook his head. "Oh it's going to be like that huh? Well if you don't like the cleanliness I can always be dirty", he winked.

She cracked up laughing. "No, okay." she drew in a breath. "I'm behaving now." she smiled sweetly. "Let's drink something now. And you can show me your dirtiness later." she winked back at him.

He grinned widely and ordered them both a girly drink for the first drink. "You're lucky I'm so nice, and definitely intend to", he smiled.

She smiled at him and cheered with the drink before sipping it. "Oh you're nice? That's a new one." she teased. She didn't know why but she was in an awesomely good mood tonight.

He laughed and sipped his drink. "Yes I can be very nice when I want to, so let's go dance", he offered and stood up holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the dancefloor. She started moving to the music and it felt good with him. He knew his moves pretty well.

He moved to the beat with her, and moved closer placing his hands on her waist and continuing to dance.

She put her hands around his neck and swayed her hips to the music, locking eyes with him. It was nice how he held her and she enjoyed it.

He looked back into her beautiful eyes and smiled as they kept dancing to the music till the song ended. "I uh.. want another drink?", he asked.

"Sure." she smiled. "What, no sassy comment? What happened to you?" she joked, she was surprised by his lack of words. She slid back into the booth and watched him sit down.

"Let's drink something...stronger. Been a rough day." she said with a wink and locked eyes with him.

He smiled and ordered them a vodka then brought it back to the table. She was perfect and he had a lot of problems, but he liked her. He sat down in the booth again. "I was just giving you a head start", he winked.

She chuckled, then raised her glass. "To your freedom." she said and smiled brightly at him.

He smiled and clinked his glass with hers before taking a sip of his drink. "Thanks and to yours too hopefully", he smiled.

She laughed and sipped the drink. Then she looked at him. "So what's happening now? You have a plan?"

"I have lots of plans, what one are you referring to exactly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Originals. You have contact with the brothers, so what's the plan?" she asked curiously and sipped her drink.

"Well Damon told me something vital this morning so I'm going to work on that, it's quite a breakthrough. Oh and I found out it was your lover Klaus who framed me", he teased her.

"My-hm." she said and raised her eyebrow at him and crooked her head. "Very funny. Well I heard that Esther plans on something and she needs the help of Bonnie and her mom."

"Bonnie the witch?" he asked. "Yes that would make sense. Are you going to get involved in this?" he asked.

"Yes, the witch." she said. "And if it's necessary, I will take part." she said determined and looked at him. "What makes me worry though is Elena. She isn't picking up since last night." she said and looked into her glass, twirling it.

"Hey I'm sure she's okay, maybe she's taking a break from everything. She does have two brothers begging her to choose one of them", he laughed. "Speaking of, you seem to be the lady everyone is in love with", he grinned.

"Yeah, hopefully." she said then looked up at him. "Oh yeah? Everyone? Who's everyone?" she asked with a smile.

"Mmm there's your lover boy Klaus, and there's your short tempered hybrid. Just like your buddy Elena", he teased.

"Ha-Ha." she said with a shake of her head. "I'm so not like Elena." she said but didn't look into his eyes. She thought about what he said...about Klaus and Tyler.

He saw that she looked off so he leaned forward putting his hand over hers. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about my teasing", he said and looked at her.

"It's okay." she said and looked up at him with a smile. "I'm just a little on edge about all of this." she said honestly.

He squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay I promise. How about another drink huh? Just don't get drunk on me", he winked.

"At least I could forget about all this crap for shortly." she said and rubbed her temples. "But yes, I would love another drink." she smiled at him.

He ordered them more drinks and grinned at her. "Do you have a headache? Because you know what they say is the best remedy for a headache", he winked with a smile.

"Nah I don't but thanks for the offer." she grinned at him. She took a gulp of her drink. "You're quite the charmer." she said and looked at him.

"The charmer?" he laughed and rested back in his seat. "Well if I had charm I don't think it works anymore", he said and brought his drink up to his lips for a sip.

"Why? Who do you want to work your charm on?" she asked and rested her head on her hands to look at him.

"Hmm I think Elena. Yes definitely Elena", he grinned at her awaiting her reaction.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised before she noticed he was teasing her. "Oh Mr. Wilder you'll have no luck with Elena. She has the brothers." she grinned back at him.

"Oh but they're too serious, I've got the charm and the looks. What do you say Miss Forbes?" he asked.

"Oh right, the looks." she grinned. "How could I have forgot that." she said with a laugh and sipped her drink.

He laughed and shook his head. "No it's not Elena but it is someone, but I think she is blind", he said.

She looked at him, seriously. "Maybe he should put some more effort in it so she wakes up." she said softly and looked into his beautiful eyes.

He smiled and looked back into her eyes. "Well this friend of mine you see, maybe I should give him some advice. What do you suggest he should do?" he asked and took another sip of his drink.

"Well most girls like to be taken out on a fancy date." she smiled and sipped her drink. "Flowers are good advice too." she said and looked at him. "Is he a good friend of yours?" she asked and placed her hands on the table. "Most girls like it when the guy makes the first move." she smiled.

He smiled. "The first move huh? Okay I'll tell him", he grinned and sipped his drink again. "So tell me Miss Forbes, what is your type?"

"What type are you referring to?" she asked and sipped her drink with a smile.

He laughed. She was making this difficult. "Type type, the kind you're interested in", he said.

"Oh well that's difficult to say. I don't prefer a certain type, it depends on the character. Everything should fit, humor is very important." she said to him. "Oh, and I don't like those sarcastic macho types." she grinned and sipped her drink.

"So you don't like Damon types…well that's good to know", he grinned.

"I've had my fill of Damon types, thank you." she laughed. "Even though it seems I kind of develop a thing for bad guys." she grinned at him.

"So I've noticed", he smiled. "What would you say to another dance?" he asked.

"I would gladly agree to it." she smiled and stood up, taking his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He took her hand and twirled her fast out and back in again while smiling at her.

She came to a stop at his chest and smiled up at him. "That, for example, was a nice move." she said with a grin.

He smiled down at her. "Good, now let's see your moves", he challenged.

She smiled and placed her hands on his chest, bending down on her knees and coming back up again, pressing his body to his. She twirled around in his arms and placed her hands around his neck while her back was towards his chest. "What you say now." she said softly, her body to his.

He shivered at her touch and felt her body touch his. He moved his hands down her body slowly and down to her hips where he kept moving his body with hers. He moved his lips to her ear. "Your moves are hot", he breathed out.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her skin. But it was a pleasant shiver. "Yours aren't so bad either." she whispered, twirling back to look at him.

He smiled at her, locking eyes with her before moving his gaze down to her lips and back up to her eyes. "I'm looking forward to my next move", he said softly.

"I think I am too." she whispered and looked into his eyes, her gaze fluttering to his lips too. She knew what he was planning and she knew it was what she wanted too.

His gaze flickered to her lips once more before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, his eyes closing of their own accord.

She put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes. She kissed him back, pulling herself up and closer to him.

He held her around her waist, and pulled her closer and kept kissing her, putting a little more passion into the kiss.

She kissed him back and felt the passion he put in the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him with a smile. "Now that's a nice move." she grinned, keeping her hands around his neck.

"I agree", he smiled at her and pulled back too. He swayed them to the music slowly. "I must say you're a good kisser", he smiled.

"Why thank you." she smiled. She swayed with his rhythm before the song ended. "Another drink or heading home?"

"One more drink", he smiled and led her to the bar and ordered them both a drink. "Are you like a grandma that you have to leave so early", he joked.

"Oh wow. This evening takes a strange turn now." she said and took a gulp of her drink. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I am a lot younger than you are."

He laughed. "What turn would that be?" he asked. "And just so you know you're only younger in reality, in spirit I'm much younger", he said with a wide smile and sipped his drink.

"Oh wow. Stop insulting me!" she pouted and sipped drink making a perfect show in looking hurt. "That's so not gentleman like." she stated and looked at him proudly.

He laughed. "Okay okay I'll be nice, I'm sorry", he smiled and sipped his drink before glancing at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay. Why would you think differently?" she asked him and sipped her drink. "I'm just a good actress."

He gaped. "You…damn you Forbes, you made me feel bad. You know I deserve a reward for putting up with this", he winked.

She cracked up laughing as she looked at him. "Wow your face alone was worth this." she said between laughter and held onto the bar to steady herself.

"You're so mean, I thought you were the friendliest and sweetest girl in town", he said and downed his drink before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh man, don't be so pouty." she said and looked at him. "I am allowed to have some fun." she said and crossed her arms with a smile.

"Fun? Then let's have fun. Let us see who can drink who under the table", he smiled widely. You up for the challenge?" he asked.

"Hey, you have years on me, how am I able to beat you?" she asked with a scoff. "But I don't decline any challenge."

"That's my kind of girl", he smiled liking the mindset of Caroline. He lifted his glass to clink with hers. "To this long evening."

"I agree." she said and cheered with him, downing her drink. "Let's move on." she said and ordered them some shots. "How about a little game?"

He smiled. "Oooh you're wild. Okay what game?" he asked.

"How about truth or dare?" she grinned at him. "You may start if you like." she offered him.

"Okay let me just say, you have balls for playing this game with me, but anyway I'm not complaining. Truth or dare?" he asked her with a smile.

"Well this game is perfect for getting to know people." she smiled mischievously. "I'll take truth for starters." she said and looked at him.

He smiled. "Okay that's a good point, who was your first ever crush or love?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Okay...I guess it was Matt." she said and smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "Okay your turn. Truth or dare?"

He laughed. "The guy that works here at the grill?" he shook his head. "Okay truth", he replied.

"Okay..." she said and looked as if she was thinking hard."What's your darkest secret?" she asked with a smile.

"Darkest secret? Mm that would have to be that I was once a big bad vampire", he said with a smile to lighten his own mood then shook his head. "But no I was really bad", he confessed. "Right truth it dare?" he asked back quickly.

"Don't be ashamed of it." she said and rested her hand on his, smiling reassuringly up at him. "Right, I'll take dare." she grinned.

"Thank you", he smiled back. "Now we're talking business", he smiled and lined up all different kinds of shots. "I dare you to down all of them", he smiled.

She laughed but stood up. "Like I said, I never back down to challenges." she grinned and downed the shots, one after another. She sat down on a bar stool after that, feeling pretty light headed. "Okay your turn. Truth or Dare?" she grinned.

He laughed. "Damn girl you do have guts", he said and shook his head. "I think I will go with dare", he grinned.

She laughed with him. "Okay." she looked around the room before looking at him with a huge grin on her face. "I dare you to get that girl over there to buy you a drink. No compulsion!" she said and waited for his reaction.

He smiled at Caroline once, then walked over to where the girl was sitting by the bar. "Excuse me Miss but is this seat taken?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

The girl looked at him then shook her head. "I guess it's vacant." she said and turned back to her drink.

Caroline was watching from the other side of the room and couldn't help but laugh at what moves Sage was pulling.

He glanced at Caroline to see her laughing and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He sat down in the seat next to the girl. "Thank you, I feel honored to sit next to such a gorgeous woman, tell me what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing all alone?", he asked looking at her.

The girl looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you trying to pull your moves on me? Because it sounds like you're from the last century." she said and turned away, sipping her drink.

Caroline cracked up laughing, she knew why she had chosen that particular girl. Too bad Sage didn't know the people in this town half as well as she did.

He smiled. "Oh right, so I guess I can't quote Shakespeare for you then", he nodded seeing her look at him. "Well let's start with this, my name is Sage", he stuck out his hand to her with a smile.

"Christie." she said and shook his hand. "And should the thing with Shakespeare be insulting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled at her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, as you said it's from another century", he winked.

"Then don't tell me." she said and looked at him strangely before turning away again.

Caroline watched and heard their exchange and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on pretty Christie there must be something else you have to say other than play hard to get", he smiled and shifted his seat closer to hers.

"What exactly do you want from me?" she asked him. "Do you do that often? Sit by strangers and tell them strange things?"

He laughed. "No only with you", he grinned. "You see that's progress, now why don't you buy me a drink and we can chat nicely", he smiled.

"Oh really. Why did you decide to talk to me, of all people around here?" she asked and turned her stool to look at him properly.

He smiled at her. "Because you were sitting there all alone, and I couldn't allow such a beautiful woman to have no company", he smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah. Sounds convincing." she said but couldn't help the smile coming up her face.

He smiled back. "So are you new to Mystic Falls, Christie", he asked looking into her eyes and smiling.

"No, are you?" she asked him. "I attend high school here."

Caroline heard that the two of them started to get the conversation going. She felt Sage would really achieve his goal, and it bothered her.

"Ooh a hot high school girl", he laughed shortly. "Yes I am new", he said with a grin.

Christie smiled and blushed a little. Then she frowned. "Why would you come to a boring town like this on purpose?" she asked him.

Caroline couldn't stand it anymore and stood up, walking over to them. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow your company for a moment." she said with a sweet smile towards the girl and pulled Sage with her.

Sage was just about to reply when he felt himself being pulled away. "Caroline.. what are you doing?", he asked her.

When they were out of the girl's earshot, she let go of him. "This was a stupid idea. You were flirting with her and I didn't like that." she said and looked into his eyes, knowing he would understand her.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, but you dared me to do that. I didn't like her or anything", he said and smiled knowing she was jealous.

"I know it was my stupid idea that's why I ended it." she said and smiled sheepishly. "What we doing now?" she asked him and looked into his eyes.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I should probably take you home", he said.

"Sounds like a good idea." she smiled as he pulled away after the kiss. "But only if you come in for a cup of coffee." she said.

"Deal", he smiled and led her out of the Grill. Once outside he opened the car door for her before climbing in and driving to her house.

Caroline got out of the car as they reached her house and walked up the steps to unlock the door. Suddenly, the door opened and her mom stood behind it. "Caroline, where have you been?" Then her eyes fell on Sage. "Mr. Wilder, what a surprise." she said coldly.

Sage tried to hide himself because of the awkward confrontation that was coming up. "Good evening Sheriff Forbes", he greeted back.

Caroline sighed. "Mom, please. I'm old enough." she said and turned to Sage with an apologetic look.

Liz looked at her daughter. "As long as you live in my home, it will be at my rules." she said sternly. "Come in now. Good night Mr. Wilder." she said.

Caroline looked at her mother. "Mom, I was planning on inviting Sage in."

"It's okay Caroline, your mother doesn't want criminals in her home. I will see you soon", he said and started walking back to his car.

Caroline ran after Sage and held him back. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "My mom's usually not that judging." she said and looked up at him. "I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow", he smiled at her and took her hand and squeezed it before climbing into his car. "Thanks for tonight", he said.

Caroline looked after him as he drove away. Her mother had ruined everything, as always.

**O-o-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your previous reviews and we hope you forgive us for updating that late. Oh and we appreciate new reviews anytime :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus and Elijah had brought Elena in the drop in the ground near the woods. Rebekah looked at Elena as she was still passed out. "Wake up princess Elena", Rebekah called out nudging Elena with her foot.

Elena opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness. "Where am I?" she asked as she sat up. "Rebekah?" she said surprised and crawled away from her.

"Hello Elena", she said coldly and kept walking towards her. "It's about time you pay for all that's went wrong", she said.

She stumbled to her feet and backed away from her. "Don't, Rebekah." she said with fear in her voice.

"Why not?", she snapped. "You stabbed me in the back remember?" she said then sighed. "I won't kill you.. yet", she stated.

Elena sighed in relief involuntarily. "What's going on here?" she asked and looked around, realising they were in the cave under the Lockwood mansion.

"Well you double crossed us, you made a deal with our mother. I heard about you and her plotting our death", she snapped. "And if the Salvatore's don't stop it then you die, simple. As. That", she spat.

"Rebekah listen, I didn't plan on this all. I just want Klaus gone." Elena said in a desperate attempt to calm her down. "And don't you? He got you daggered for nearly a hundred years!" she said to her.

"It doesn't matter, we are family I forgive them for what they have done, and I don't trust you", she said.

Elena looked at her and stayed silent. She understood that she was mad at her, she had really used her and then literally daggered her in the back. She looked up at Rebekah and sat down on a stone.

"You better hope your boys come up with a plan, or I will take joy in killing you", she said.

Elena looked at Rebekah. She was afraid of her and her temper and hoped Damon and Stefan would hurry. "What plan are you talking about exactly?"

"Don't play dumb Elena, I'm talking about stopping my mother and her spell", she said and took out her phone and started recording her. "Say cheese", she said sarcastically.

Elena looked at her. "Why are you recording me?" she asked her and put her hair behind her ear to keep her hands busy.

"So that they can all see how you begged for your life. Tell me Elena, why did you do it?" she demanded.

"Because Klaus needs to go." Elena said flatly. "He ruined all our lives and I can't let him be around me and my friends anymore."

She laughed. "You think everything is about you, don't you. Well what about all of us? I was willing to help you and look what happened to me."

"I bet you would've did the same." Elena said quietly. "You would put your family before anything now, wouldn't you? Then you have to understand me." she dropped her head.

She stared at Elena. "Don't be smart with me", she said and started walking closer to Elena. She had no patience for this human.

Elena shrank back from Rebekah's gaze. She fell silent as she was afraid what Rebekah would do next.

"You better run Elena, be prepared. I've had enough of you", she spat and walked closer.

Elena stumbled to her feet and started to back away from her, slowly at first then increased her pace when she saw that Rebekah didn't stop. "Don't Rebekah, what will Klaus do if you kill me without a reason?" she pleaded.

"It will be worth it", she said coldly and kept walking towards Elena. "If I get hold of you..." she said darkly.

Elena turned around and started running, she had a special place in mind. "Think, Rebekah, if you kill me now, Klaus' plans will be ruined." she called over her shoulder and breathed out in relief when she reached the cave.

"I know these caves like the back of my hand, Elena. This was my playground", she said and started following Elena into the cave. "I have all the time in the world, I will find you", she stated.

Elena stepped in and turned around looking at Rebekah. She had found the cave, she wanted to run in and tried to catch her breath, looking at Rebekah and how she couldn't step in.

Rebekah stepped forward and felt a barrier hit her. "What is this?" she demanded.

"A place where vampires aren't welcome." Elena said and tried to catch her breath. She looked at Rebekah, knowing she would now be pissed even more.

Rebekah slammed her hand against the invisible barrier. "Come out Elena", she gritted through her teeth.

Elena shook her head. "Sorry." she said quietly and back into the cave further, away from Rebekah.

"Elena you better come out or I swear I'll get you out myself", she said and went back behind a rock and grabbed fuel and began to throw it around Elena.

Elena looked at what Rebekah was doing with big eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked and gasped as some of the fuel hit her frontal on her clothes.

"If you don't want to come out I'll burn you out", Rebekah spat and lit a match.

"Think of the consequences, Rebekah!" Elena cried out and stumbled a few steps back, falling down and looking terrified up at the woman in front of her.

**O-o-O**

Klaus was just enjoying drinking with Kol when he noticed a flash of blonde hair go past him. He immediately moved his head, seeing Caroline and a big smile crept up on his face.

Caroline knew Klaus had seen her and stepped to the bar, knowing he would come over. She smiled to herself when she felt him approach.

"Hello sweetheart. What are you doing here?" he asked as he neared where she was standing.

Caroline turned to look at him. "Enjoying my night, what about you?" she asked him, tapping her fingers on the bar.

"Just having a drink with my brother, but speaking of drink would you like one?" he smirked.

"No." she said. "I'm spending my time somewhere else." she said with a sweet smile, and turned on her heel to walk outside.

He smirked as he watched her walk out, and rushed after her. "Caroline oh come on" he pleaded.

"Nope." she said and walked across the street, stopping next to a park bench. "Sorry I have an appointment." she smiled at him.

"Just give it a chance" he said and sat down on the bench. "Talk to me, get to know me. I dare you."

Caroline hesitated for a moment before she sighed and sat down beside him. "Then tell me something about you."

He studied her face then smiled. "I want to talk about you, your hopes and dreams..." he trailed off.

Caroline merely smiled at him. "I am too smart to be seduced by you." she said sweetly.

"I know. That is why I like you" he smiled. Just then he felt a slight pain in his chest, and his face darkened. He grabbed her, and shook her. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I-...I didn't..." she said and looked at him, terrified at his sudden change of mind and his voice.

"What did you do?" he demanded again before storming back into The Grill, seeing Kol nowhere in sight.

Kol was standing at the pool table and shot some balls in. He noticed the Salvatore brothers approach him and rolled his eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here alone where is the rest of the brat pack?" Damon asked with a smirk appearing on his face.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Just what I need now." he said with a sigh. He kept playing and showed them his back.

"No what you need right now is this." Alaric said and jammed the white ash dagger through Kol's back and piercing it through his heart.

Kol gasped before his body went limb.

Stefan helped Alaric drag him outside without anyone noticing. "You could help, Damon." he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm perfectly fine with being the supervisor." Damon smirked as they reached the back alley.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he and Alaric placed Kol on the steps. "Now we...wait?" he said unsure and looked between Alaric and Damon.

Just as Damon was about to respond there was a flash, and Alaric and Stefan were flung into opposite walls. Klaus was standing there looking livid, then removed the dagger from Kol's back.

Stefan stumbled to his feet, seeing Alaric not moving on the floor. "Klaus." he said and threw a quick sideward glance at his brother.

Klaus glared at both Stefan and Damon. "You two better fix this, and fast. Or Elena dies" he added.

Stefan stepped forward involuntarily. "What are you talking about?" he said quickly.

"Whatever your little plan was, I can feel something isn't right" Klaus snapped. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked quickly as he saw from the corners of his eyes that Kol was starting to move again.

"Oh that. Right. Yeah Rebekah is keeping her company in the meantime while you two fixed this nonsense with our mother."

Stefan exchanged a glance with his brother. "With Rebekah." he said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair, needing Damon to say anything at least.

Damon glared at Klaus, he knew they needed to do something. "Let's go Stefan" he said and started walking. He wasn't playing games when the originals were involved.

Stefan followed his brother as Damon walked towards his car. "What are you planning?" he asked as they got in side by side.

"What do you think? I'm going to save Elena, and stop that original witch" he stated.

"How you planning on doing that? The only way is to end the Bennett blood line." he stated simply. "You want to kill Bonnie or her mom?" Stefan asked his brother and looked at him from the side as he drove.

"Yes that's the only way, we can't risk Elena's life. Plus they would die, but they would technically still be here" Damon shrugged.

"Are you talking about...turning one of them into a vampire?" Stefan asked quietly. They arrived at the old with house and sat in the car for a moment, looking at each other.

"Yes, that way it's their choice if they want to half-die or die-die" Damon explained.

"Elena will hate the one who did that forever." Stefan said quietly.

"Well best that not be you, besides she does a much better job at hating me, now come or are you going to be the get away driver?" Damon asked as he got out of the car.

"I don't think that's right." Stefan said as he got out too. "She hates me too."

"Hmm maybe, but deal with that, baby bro" Damon chuckled and snuck into the witch ruins through the back. He could hear chanting, and could see how the place was lit up with candles.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's ability to make jokes even at the most improper times. He followed him inside quickly.

**O-o-O**

Sage drove to Klaus' new playhouse. He got out of his car and made his way across the lawn and tapped firmly on the door.

Rebekah opened the door, annoyed. When she saw who it revealed, a smirk crept up on her face. "Sage Wilder. Rumor has it you've been arrested." she said ad crossed her arms amused.

He glared at her. "That's funny, rumor has it you're the new town whore. Where is Klaus?" he demanded.

Rebekah laughed at his insult. "You sure the rumor's not about your blond bitch Caroline?" she said. "Klaus is not here I'm afraid." she said and kept her smirk up.

"Firstly you will never match up to her standards, you're the dumb blonde type" he said and pushed passed her inside. "I guess I will just wait till he returns then" he forced a smile at her.

"Oh sorry, you still think of your little blond one as innocent. You obviously didn't hear what she did last night." Rebekah said, not friendly anymore and slammed the door shut behind him and followed him into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable." she said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't believe anything you have to say, but humor me. What did she do last night?" he asked casually.

"She used her nearly nonexistent sex appeal to fool my brothers and sat the stupid Salvatore's plan in motion." Rebekah sneered. "Not so innocent anymore, huh?"

"No I doubt she would do that to lure your brothers into a trap" he laughed. "Honestly woman where do you get your information? Caroline wants nothing to do with your family."

Rebekah smirked. "Why don't you ask her. I am sure she will gladly inform you about the truth." she said and walked to pour herself a drink. "I think you underestimate her vampire side here. You know what I mean." she chuckled and turned back to face him.

"I'm glad you think you're funny Becks, you haven't changed one bit, still the brat baby sister" he retorted.

"And you haven't changed either." she retorted back. "You just try to suppress your true nature now. Just like Stefan." she smirked and stepped closer to him, resting her hand on his chest. "I liked you better as big bad vampire." she said and batted her eyelashes.

He slapped her hand away. "And I don't like you at all. That was the old me, I'm now new and improved. I don't find joy in murdering innocent people."

Rebekah laughed and stepped away again. "For now. But you can't hide who you truly are. And believe me, your blond chick will see that too in no time. You should stick to the people who liked you for the real you." she said and looked at him while sipping her drink.

"Listen, I'm not Damon, you can't seduce me. And back then I didn't care about anyone even if I said I did. It was always a case of just getting to the blood, that's it. Nobody can make Caroline do anything, she likes me and I like her. Simple as that" he shrugged.

Rebekah was still smirking. "Say whatever you want, I know you're just hiding behind your big words. Look at Stefan, even he returned to being a ripper, so where's the difference to you?" she shrugged. "And I don't care about that bitch as long as she leaves my family out of her business." she hissed at him.

He laughed. "You don't care? Says the person that is running her down right now. I might hide behind who I truly am because I am afraid of the person I am, but if I were you I would hide because you have always been nothing but a brat."

"At least I stay true to myself and don't lie to the people I like." she smirked, knowing he couldn't possibly have told Caroline everything about himself he had been.

"I told Caroline I was never this good, she doesn't need to know the bloody details. And I was never as bad as Stefan, so don't judge me."

"I don't judge." she said sweetly. "And tell her whatever you like, you'll see what it helps." she smirked at him.

Her word started to struck him. "You know what I don't need to listen to this nonsense, I'll be back when you're not around" he commented and walked out the door into some fresh air. He needed to speak to Caroline, surely these things were a lie.

**O-o-O**

Elena was feeling in need of an explanation and wanted to catch Damon, so she walked into the Boarding House and straight into the living room. "Damon?" she called out and looked around.

Stefan stood in the living room, having a drink. "Damon isn't here." Stefan said as he heard Elena's voice and turned to face her.

"Stefan." she said and stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry...I just...sorry." she said and looked at him. She hadn't really processed what she had seen in the alley before but she was afraid to ask him about it. "How are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine Elena, listen- What you saw in that Alley- I didn't mean that" he finished.

"You don't need to apologize, Stefan." she said quietly. "Just tell me, are you back on...on that path?" she asked and stepped closer to him.

He slumped on the couch behind him, hiding his head in his hands. "I haven't since that night on Wickery bridge, and then Damon and Rebekah-"

Elena was taken aback at his sudden break down and sat down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder softly. "It's okay Stefan." she said, nearly in a whisper. "You can tell me." she said even though she hated it that he had said Rebekah was a part of this.

He glanced at her from the side. "I know Damon is trying to help me but I can't. I can't do it Elena, I'm not in control" he opened up to her for the first time in months.

She looked at him. "You know I always believed in you, Stefan. And I still believe you can do it." she said and let her hand slide down to rest on his forearm. It was strange talking to him like that, they hadn't talked normal in months.

He felt her soft warm hand on his arm and looked into her eyes. "You want me to fight my bloodlust?" he asked her.

"I know you can do it." she said and meant it. "You'll just need to something worth to fight for." she said and looked back into his eyes.

"I already have my person who I want to fight for." He knew she would guess who he was referring to.

"Then do it, Stefan. Fight for it." she said. "You're a strong person, I believe in you." she said and hoped he would understand her.

He nodded at her. "Okay Elena, I will do it for you" he said determined.

She tried to smile at him but failed miserably. "Just don't do anything you don't want to." she said, hoping he wouldn't understand it wrong. It was just more complex than the two of them just being together again.

He looked at what she said. "You think I don't want what I had? I did something out of the goodness of my heart, and I lost everything."

"You didn't lose everything." she said. "And you can still fight for it." she said, trying to encouraging him. "It will just not be the same as before..." she said, just wanting to be honest with him.

He looked at her. "I know that, Elena. Nothing will ever be the same, but I will try my best."

"That's all I can hope for." she said and smiled softly at him. "You know you can come to me anytime you need help."

"Thank you. Damon said he would help me, I think I believe him" Stefan said.

"You should." she said. "He loves you more than you think." she said and smile again.

"I know. Elena I need to ask you. Do you have feelings for Damon?"

Elena pulled her hand back and looked at him. "I...it's very complicated, Stefan." she said, not wanting to hurt him. Did she have feelings for Damon? She knew there was something but she wasn't even sure herself, what should she tell him?

He listened to her very vague answer, and nodded. "It's okay Elena, I- I'm really tired, I think I need to head to bed" he explained as he stood up.

Elena stood up too. "I'm sorry Stefan. For every way I hurt you." she said and looked at him. "I guess I'll...see you around." she said and stepped away from him.

"Don't be sorry, I will see you tomorrow okay? I just need some time alone tonight."

She nodded. "I understand that. Yes, we'll see each other tomorrow." she said and turned around to walk out,

He watched her leave, he so desperately wanted to prove to her that he was going to change.

**O-o-O**

Sage was going to wait until the morning and phone Caroline, but he found himself quickly driving over to her home. He got out and walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

Caroline had just made herself some tea and was already in her sweats, her hair in a messy bun, ready to watch some TV when the doorbell rang. She went to open it, surprised to see Sage out front. "Hi." she smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in.

He held up his hand, and closed his eyes. "Last night after I left…were you with Klaus?"

"Wait what?" she asked confused. "What you mean?" she asked, leaning against the door. He was acting really strange.

"Just answer my question Caroline, were you with Klaus last night?" he asked. His patience was wearing thin, he was starting to believe what Rebekah said more and more.

"Well, yes, sort of. I met him at the Grill, he was there with Kol and we talked for short." she said, thinking it was no big deal. "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? You know how I feel about Klaus. You threw such a fit with that girl at the Grill when you are doing things behind my back" he half shouted.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at his sudden outburst. "What is your problem? I helped Damon and Stefan with a plan they were having, it was nothing going on between Klaus and me." she said and crossed her arms. She really didn't see what his problem was.

"Oh yeah, right, like I'm going to believe that now. You should have told me, but I should have known this would happen" he turned around and started walking back to his car, he felt beyond angry and upset.

Caroline ran after him and held him back. "Ok wait. What is going on? Why are you so angry? I distracted Klaus last night so they could get to Kol, and nothing more. Don't you believe me? I'm not lying." she said, looking at him.

"Then why did Rebekah say all those things, and what kind of distract?" he asked.

"Rebekah?" she asked in disbelief and shook her head. "You're believing Rebekah rather than me?" she asked him. "I just talked to him to keep him busy." she said.

"Rebekah is being more honest than you are, that's for sure. You still could have freaking told me about it" he raised his voice.

"Okay, stop shouting at me." she said and raised her voice too. "Fine, believe Rebekah, I don't mind." she said angrily, he was arguing totally unreasonably. "So I should have called you minutes after Damon called me and tell you all about the plan? Oh come on, how old are you?" she asked him, her voice getting angrier.

"Yes you could have. I left here because your mother hates me, yet she listens to anything Klaus says. I hate Klaus and he has feelings for you, then you go and lead him on even more? Do you think that is right?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "Leave my mom out, you don't even know it was Klaus for sure." she practically shouted at him now. "And I didn't lead him on, it was to ensure our plan, I thought you wanted him dead yourself." she said loudly, she was getting really pissed at how stupid he was reacting.

"I do want him dead, and I have even more reason now. Look after yourself Caroline, god forbid he has to save you again" he couldn't help what was coming out of his mouth now, it was just happening.

In an instant of not thinking, she slapped him. "Leave. I don't want to see you again." she said sternly and turned on her heel, walking back towards her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go with our newest chapter :D we hope you are excited as we are! We appreciate your reviews, they make our day! So please take your time and review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Damon had seen Elena's car pass him on the way home and wondered what she would have wanted. He stepped inside and noticed Stefan drinking by the fire. He stepped closer to him. "Are you good Stef or bad Stef tonight?" Damon asked warily.

"It doesn't matter either way." Stefan said tiredly and rubbed his forehead, sipping his drink. After the talk with Elena he had no intention on talking to his brother.

"Come on Stefan be reasonable we both know tonight was needed. You need to have control, and you're stepping in the right direction."

"You don't understand, Damon." Stefan said an stood up. "I don't have control." he said simply.

Damon sighed. "You can learn it Stefan. You're not weak" he expressed. "Listen to me, I will help you."

"I tried it, countless times." Stefan said and faced his brother. "Why should you helping now make a difference?"

"Because you need to do this Stefan. We are at a disadvantage already with all the originals in town. You need to be in control, so we can actually have a chance" Damon explained.

Stefan growled and threw his glass into the fireplace, letting it shatter into thousands of pieces. He stepped closer to Damon, looking into his eyes. "Listen, Damon. I. can't. be. in. control." he said through gritted teeth. "When I drink human blood, all I can think of is blood and my next kill. I have no conscious when I'm on human blood. It doesn't still my cravings, it just makes me want even more."

Damon looked into his brothers eyes harshly. "You will just have to learn how to deal with it. What's the point of fighting when we will be a lost cause anyway. Stefan get your shit together, and think for a change. We need you here on our side, and as strong as you can be."

"Don't you get what I just said?" Stefan said. "I may be stronger but all I can think of is blood. I can't fight in that state because I only can think of blood." he said and felt his canines elongating already. All this talk about blood has only welled up his thirst again. He turned away from his brother sharply.

Damon grabbed him by the shirt, and pushed him up against the wall. "Are you willing to fight the thirst or not? If you're not we have no use for you and you shouldn't have come back, but if you are willing now is the time to speak up." He knew being hard on Stefan is what was needed. Babying him would not help.

Stefan shoved his brother off of him. But Damon was right. He knew he had to fight it and to learn to control it but he needed help. He wasn't able to do it alone. "I'm not that strong as you are, Damon." he said tiredly but couldn't look into his brothers eyes.

"You can be. I will help you Stefan, how many times do I have to tell you that before you actually listen? I want to help you. Do you want my help?"

"I do." Stefan said quietly. "But it can't happen with Elena being there again." he said seriously.

"Fine, no Elena and no anybody in fact. Let's just start with you and the bloodbags first. We can start your rehab tomorrow" he said with a grin and poured himself a drink.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's joke. "Fine." he said and looked at Damon. "Thank you." he said softly.

"You're welcome" he replied before taking a sip of his drink. No matter how he was in love with the same woman, and no matter the differences he and Stefan seemed to have; he loved his brother regardless. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him, and he knew Stefan needed him.

"So what you suggest for a start?" Stefan asked, knowing his brother had so much more expierence with this. He needed Damon, and he knew that Damon knew.

"Start drinking from bloodbags. But try and not be an animal, just try one bloodbag isn't going to kill you."

"If you say so." Stefan said, not convinced at all. "What do I do when I can't stop?" he asked. He felt like a little boy again, when he had looked up to Damon and had asked him for help.

"Don't think about that. You will stop, its about time you be more positive Stefan. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Stefan nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Damon, it really means a lot to me." he said, meaning it.

Damon nodded. "We need to get rid of these original bastards, Stefan. They are linked as one and we can do it."

"I know. We need to clear off this mess they caused." Stefan said. "Have you heard from Alaric?" he asked.

"No, he has his own problems. Since he's been with that Meredith woman, he's gone all psycho. He stabbed himself with a knife. And you think you have issues Stef" Damon said and took another sip of his drink.

"Very funny. I know that, Elena and I found Meredith, remember?" Stefan said and poured himself another drink.

"Oh yeah, another mental founder. I'm more interested in why Rebekah is so interested in our family all of a sudden. It's abnormal for her."

"Didn't you see her on that Founder thing at Wickery Bridge?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I did actually, that is why I'm off to bed dear brother. Tomorrow is a big day" he smirked to himself.

"What is tomorrow?" Stefan asked. Damon was talking cryptically again.

"Don't you worry your pretty little forehead, just stay far away from this house as possible" he smirked before downing his drink and walking upstairs where he could finally get some peace.

**o-O-o  
><strong>  
><em>Damon offered to help me today. Even though I don't know how he will do it, I am glad that he offered it to me. He forced me to drink from a girl in an alley a few nights ago and Elena saw it. She thinks I'm on a rampage again and I don't know how to talk to her and tell her the truth. I lately noticed how much I still love her and long for being with her. She obviously sees more in my brother though and it's hard now, coping with that. Especially when Damon and I start bonding again. <em>

_Rebekah was with us that night at the alley and she practically helped Damon forcing me to drink. I felt so bad that night, all my thoughts were circling around blood again. That is what I always fear whenever I start drinking human blood. All I can think of is my next kill and the blood running down my throat, easing my cravings. Even now, it is all I can think about._

_The silence around the Originals isn't helping in any way, especially when Damon has planned something and isn't telling me anything. I just hope that at the end of the day, my cravings won't take over again.  
><em>  
><strong>o-O-o<br>**  
>Caroline walked into the Grill, sitting down at the bar and waiting for Elena with who she was meeting up. She had just returned from her days with Bonnie and her mom and needed to tell Elena what had happened.<p>

Sage felt terrible for how he treated Caroline a few nights ago. Every time he called, she didn't answer. He even went to her home, but she wasn't there. He stepped into the Grill, he needed a drink and spotted Caroline by the bar. He walked quickly over to where she was sitting, not knowing what he would say yet. "Caroline…can I talk to you?" he asked.

Caroline looked at him with an ice cold glare. "I have nothing to say to you." she said and looked the other way, she was still pissed at what he had said those nights before.

"Please just hear me out. I'm sorry. I was upset and I didn't think before I spoke and I hurt you and I'm so sorry. Any time I hear Klaus, that's it for me" he said.

"I am very sorry to hear that you have no control over the words that leave your mouth." she said coldly and didn't even look at him. She was hurt, deeply, that he had trusted in what Rebekah had said and didn't even listen to her.

He stepped and took her hand. "Please give me another chance to prove myself. I really am sorry."

Caroline pulled her hand away and glared at him. "What you said about my life being saved can't be taken back by a simple apology. You hurt me, Sage. You really did. You practically told me I'm less trustworthy than Rebekah. And now you come and beg my forgiveness. You think it's that easy?" she hissed.

"Of course not. I know you can't just forgive me no matter how much I want you to. Just tell me what I can do."

"I can't tell you what to do." she said and shook her head. "I will need time though. What you said really hurt."

He nodded. "Just know I'm sorry okay. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I guess I will see you soon" he said.

Caroline nodded at him. She knew this was hurting him too now, but she couldn't just say everything was alright when it clearly wasn't.

He gave her one last glance before walking out of the Grill, seeing the doppelganger make her way inside.

Elena had finally made it to the Grill after being stopped by Damon outside the hospital. She walked inside and immediately made her way over to the bar where Caroline sat. "Hey" Elena said in a sigh.

"Hi." Caroline said in the same voice. "What happened?" she asked and ordered something to drink.

"I just came back from the hospital with Ric, they did cat scans on him. They say his wound was self inflicted. What about you?" Elena asked.

"I'm home from Bonnie's and Sage was just here, trying to apologise for the other night." she said with a roll of her eyes. "How's Ric so far?"

"He seems normal, he says there's nothing wrong with him, and that he didn't stab himself, but I can't be sure. So he apologised. What did you say?" Elena asked her friend.

"I said it's not that easy. I mean he said I'm as trustworthy as Rebekah...what should I say to a simple apology?" she sighed. "Well I do hope Bonnie's spell will help Rick." she said honestly.

Elena nodded in understanding. "I hope it does too, but what about Tyler? When last did you speak to him?"

Caroline sighed. "He called the night of the Ball. Since then...nothing." she said and looked at her friend. "I miss him though, at times."

"I can understand that, Klaus just tore you two apart. The same way he tore Stefan from me" Elena said sadly.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed. "What about Stefan? Any news on that front?" she asked and sipped her drink.

"Damon is feeding him human blood, or making him drink human blood again. Saying he needs to get control, but we all know how that works."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Good thinking." she said sarcastically. "Well it's true he should be controlled but we all know that Stefan has his problems."

"Yes, but let's forget about the boys in our lives for tonight. How is Bonnie…and her mom?"

"Not very good." Caroline said. "Her mom she...she left again. Even though I tried talking into her conscious but she left nevertheless." she sighed.

"Oh no. How is Bonnie coping? It feels like we have all just drifted apart you know. We need a girls night again once this drama all blows over."

"Definitely." Caroline smiled. "But you know Bonnie. She doesn't talk about it really." she said.

"I know, that's what scares me. She keeps everything bottled up. How much can she actually take before she explodes."

"I fear it will happen soon." Caroline said. "Everything that happened since her gran died...she never really talked about it with us."

"Well then this calls for an early girls evening. We need to cheer up Bonnie as much as ourselves. What do you suggest?"

"Sleepover. Girly movies and alcohol." Caroline grinned. "Sounds good?"

"Sounds good. All three of us need that" Elena confessed with a smile.

"Definitely." Caroline smiled. "But when will all this drama end?"

"Once the originals are gone once and for all, but that's basically impossible now" Elena said.

"That's sadly true. Even though we have a still a chance. Rebekah is still here and they are still linked." Caroline said.

"Don't remind me of Rebekah, she has done nothing but unnecessary problems for the people in this town. I need a drink" Elena said and ordered herself one as the barman came over.

"You're right, but she'll be an easy target." Caroline said. "She's too impulsive."

"That's true, I hope Damon and Stefan find a way to kill them soon. I can't live like this anymore. Too much has happened."

"I know. I want them gone too." Caroline agreed. "They have caused nothing but problems so far."

Elena nodded. "So how are you coping with everything going on around you? How's your mom?"

"She's okay." Caroline smiled. "Even though I think she listened a bit too much to Klau lately", she said with a frown. "How are you doing, though? Have you heard from Jeremy?"

Elena listened to what Caroline had to say and nodded. Caroline had also gone through so much this past year, it was unbelievable. "Yes, I spoke to him a few nights ago. He seems to be doing very well. Moving away from here was the best thing that could have happened for him" Elena said honestly.

Caroline nodded. "I agree. It's sad though that he's not here, but it's the best for him and that's all you had in mind. It wouldn't be right if he would be in the middle of this all too. Enough of us are involved already." she smiled at her friend. She's was envying Elena how she coped with all that happened to her and was still able to think of others before herself.

"Alright enough of this talk, we have a girls night to arrange. You can talk to Bonnie and I will set everything up at my house. Sound good?"

"Perfect. We'll meet you there." Caroline smiled brightly. "We'll bring the alcohol. I assume you don't have anything at home?" she asked her friend, and smiled as Elena nodded. "Okay then let's say, we meet at nine."

"Nine sounds great" Elena smiled and got up before giving her best friend a hug and leaving the Grill. It had been a while since she spent time with her friends, they all needed it.

**o-O-o  
><strong>  
>Rebekah walked down the steps from her room, zipping up her jacket. She noticed her brother sitting in the dim living room, probably drawing.<p>

Klaus put down his pencil as he heard his sister come down the stairs. "Where are you off to, sister?" Klaus asked as he turned around in his chair to face her.

"I'm off to burning down that freaking bridge." she said soberly and looked at him while leaning onto the doorframe. "Then all our problems will be gone." she smirked.

"Wickery bridge? Why?" Klaus asked with suspicion evident across his features.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Because Wickery Bridge is made entirely out of that damn white oak tree." she said, as if it was obvious.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Where did you hear that?" he said standing up now.

"You see, I talked to that nice mayor of this little town and she told me that the Salvatores where the groundskeeper of Mystic Falls around the time anyone last heard of the tree." she said and stepped into the room. "So I visited my dear friend Damon and as he thought he tricked me, he really got caught in my trap." she said and smiled proudly.

"The groundskeeper of Mystic Falls. Okay what does that have to do with the white oak tree?" he asked. "Wait? The wickery bridge has been built with that tree, that the Salvatore's had in their possession?"

"Exactly. So the records where at the Boarding House, this is where I found out that the only remaining wood of that damn tree is the bridge. Which leads to the only result." she said calmly. "I'm going to burn it down." she smirked darkly.

He nodded. "They don't know do they? Damon and Stefan, do they know about the wood of the tree being used for the bridge?" he asked.

"Damon does. But he doesn't know that we know." she said. "So we'll just have to be first there." she shrugged.

"You don't need me there do you? You can light a match without me I presume. I have my own things to do."

"I never asked you to come." she rolled her eyes. "You interrupted me on my way out and interrogated my plans."

"I don't want to fight with you, Rebekah. Do as you please. I wish only the distinction of a few people in this town. I have work to do."

"Fine, do your dirty work, I'll do mine. But don't you thank me afterwards if I saved your butt." she said and turned on her heel, banging the door shut behind her.

He sighed. She was so predictable in her bratty ways. He went back to his drawings, he had yet to get back at the residents of the town for pulling him in for a plan of their own. Caroline whom he liked included.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's our newest chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews so far, we appreciate if you keep it up ;) you know what to do!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Iron rusted from disuse, stagnant water loses its purity, and in cold weather becomes frozen, even so does inaction sap the vigour of the mind."**_

It had been week upon monogamous week of pure torture for Sage. He had stayed away from Caroline, after her coldness towards him. He didn't blame her for it, it was his own stupidity.

He hadn't come here looking for love, but the time he had spent with her and how welcoming she was, her personality and how she had helped him he had definitely found it.

He hadn't even thought about helping his friends, the real reason he was in town he just kept trying to think of a way to talk to her. He had seen her around town, he wanted to talk to her but the glare she gave him each time put him right back to where he started.

He promised he would be there to help Damon and Stefan with all the original drama but once that was all over he would be on his way again. He prayed that Damon, Stefan and Caroline didn't belong to Klaus' blood line so they could end him once and for all. If they could find the stake Alaric's alter ego hid, that is.

Sage knew he had to do something, he couldn't wait around for the opportunity he had to take it himself. He found himself walking up the steps to Caroline's porch and rang the door bell and bit his lip in anticipation.

Caroline heard her doorbell and went to open it up. "Sage" she said indifferently as she saw who the door revealed. She leaned on the door, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to apologize for what I've done and come and hope you would give me another chance to prove myself" he said in a rush and swallowed hard.

"Apologize. And for what exactly?" she asked and shifted her weight. Tyler was taking a shower upstairs and was bound to be ready any minute now.

"For how I believed Rebekah and not you, how I accused you of something ridiculous" he said and looked into her eyes. "I really want to make things right with you" he took her hand.

Caroline swallowed as he took her hand. "Thank you" she said and looked up at him. "I really appreciate your apology" she said honestly but decided on not commenting the "us-working-thing".

He nodded at her. "So.. would you give me another chance to prove myself?" he asked shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Uhm..." she stalled throwing a glance over her shoulder. "I don't know how to say that..." she said uncomfortable and closed her eyes briefly as she heard Tyler come downstairs.

"What do you mean?" he asked and noticed her nervousness and tried to peek around her.

Tyler approached Caroline from behind as she saw her talking to someone. "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly and put an arm around her waist.

"Sage, I'm sorry" Caroline said softly. "I couldn't have told you earlier, Tyler just came back" she said and felt really, really bad.

Sage saw the man appear behind Caroline, then he saw how he put his hand on her waist and she didn't remove it. He closed his eyes for a brief second. "Oh.. Well I- I'm sorry for intruding" he said and turned around quickly and walked down the steps. Rage was building inside of him.

"Sage!" she called after him but he didn't turn around. She sighed and turned to Tyler. "That wasn't really necessary" she mumbled and pushed past him inside.

Sage kicked the tire of his car out of frustration and turned around to see Tyler still in the doorway. "So you're her boyfriend now?" he asked.

"I always was" Tyler said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what are you? Her stalker?"

Sage smiled. "Stalker? Oh no darling you have missed out on a lot" he said and took a step forward.

"Oh really? Then tell me what I've missed" Tyler challenged him and stepped down towards him.

"Me and Caroline are definitely more than friends, you're stupid if you think otherwise" he stated as he looked at the man.

"Believe what you say but Caroline definitely didn't call your name last night" Tyler smirked, knowing the man in front of him would not like that.

Sage felt his mind go blank at Tyler's words and grabbed him around his neck and pushing him against one of the porch pillars. "What did you say?"

Tyler bared his fangs in defence and shoved the man off him. "You heard me, freak" he spat and pushed Sage down the driveway.

Sage stumbled back and laughed. "Freak? Says a hybrid.. keep dreaming, boy" he spat. "You should know I'm not going to leave her alone because of you."

"You should" Tyler said angrily. "She was in love with me before she even met you" he spat back at him. "And you should be careful. Steer clear of Caroline" he threatened.

Sage smiled. "I don't think I will steer clear, see nobody tells me what to do. But for curiosity sake what will you do about it?" he challenged.

"I'm a hybrid as you yourself got so quickly. Me biting you would not be very pleasant, would it?" Tyler said darkly, glaring at Sage. "So stay away, for your own sake."

"I find it intriguing that you think I'm afraid of you but you see I have years on you so I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to walk in there and I'm going to talk to Caroline. Only if she wants me to leave I'll leave" he said and pushed passed Tyler and into Caroline's home. "Caroline" he called.

Caroline was in the kitchen, staring at her cup of tea in her hands. "Sage?" she asked as he entered.

Tyler entered shortly after him, a furious expression on his face. "Just leave, man. No one wants to hear your crap."

"I need to speak with you, I know what we have.. had isn't some joke. Tell me you don't feel anything for me" he said and ignored Tyler. He wasn't going to beat about the bush.

Caroline looked between the two guys. "Sage...I..uhh" she stammered, uncertain what to say. What did she really feel for him? And what did she feel for Tyler.

He looked into her eyes. "Tell me. And are you with him?"

"Kind of..." she said and looked into Sage's eyes, seeing what she feared. Hurt, Anger, Determination. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Sage felt a lump in his throat. "So you used me as a play toy until your boyfriend came back. Good to know. Well I hope you're happy" he said and turned around again seeing Tyler's smug face and felt like knocking him out.

"No, Sage!" Caroline said and started after him, holding him back at the arm. "It wasn't like that, and you know that" she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Then tell me how it is. I made a mistake yes but you could have atleast told me where I stand. You have someone and I understand that" he said and clenched his jaw.

"Sage, I..." she started but stopped as she wasn't even sure herself what she was going to say. "This is complicated" she said quietly.

"Well I won't make it complicated for you then. I'll but out" he said with difficulty as he looked into her eyes. What was with the women of Mystic Falls, he thought.

"Sage I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you" she said and felt so bad for what she was doing to him.

Tyler rolled his eyes and huffed. "So you butt out. Mind leaving now?" he said annoyed and looked at the other male.

Sage ignored Caroline and when he turned around and heard Tyler he stepped up to him before pushing him against the wall and giving him a dirty look before walking to the door.

. . . . . . .

Elena was walking up the steps of the Boarding House and entered, she wanted to pay Alaric a visit. She stepped into the living room and saw Stefan sitting there, staring into the fire. "Stefan?" she asked softly and stepped closer.

Stefan turned around at the sound of Elena's voice. "Hi, Elena."

"Are you okay?" she asked and stepped further in, facing him.

"Yeah, I just have to find a way to give over the stakes to Klaus. Problem is I only have one, Alaric has hidden the other one" he said and turned the stake around in his hand.

"Yeah, Damon told me his alter ego hid it" she said and sat down beside him. "How's your...bloodlust thing going?" she asked softly and watched him from the side.

"It's going okay, not too bad. How are you doing, Elena?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm worried about Jeremy. Now that Klaus knows where he is, it's not safe for him anymore" she said and looked down on her hands.

He shrugged. "Didn't you and Damon send him away? He should be fine Elena. You should worry more about yourself."

"But he's my brother, Stefan. And when Klaus and Kol know where he is, how long will it take to use this against me, again?" she said, nearly desperate. "I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"Maybe you need to collect him bring him back here and we can sort things out? I have a question for you. Do you have feelings for Damon?"

Elena wa startled at his question. "I...Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"I just want to know. Do you?" he asked again as he studied her face.

"I...I don't know, Stefan" she said after a moment of hesitation. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you need to figure that out. You know what me and Damon both feel for you, just.. try and figure it out that's all I'm asking you."

"I...I will" she said and stood up, it was extremely uncomfortablefor her. "Just know, I never wanted to hurt you."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. He knew he was being cold with her but it was needed. He loved her, he only wished she could see that.

Elena met his gaze and it was unbelievable warm on the contrary to his body language. She had longed for this look so long to see it again.

He swallowed and turned his head down to the stake. "I should get back to my work, can I help you with anything else?" he asked her.

Elena shook her head, knowing her voice would break if she tried to speak.

"Figure it out, Elena. I know you can and I'm here for you anytime you just need to do that" he said honestly.

Elena nodded this time. "I know" she said quietly and looked down. "Thank you."

He nodded at her again before walking up the stairs and to his room. He was over playing games with Elena and Damon.

Elena sighed and covered her face with her hands. Whatever she was doing she was hurting someone.

. . . . . . .

Caroline watched Sage leave and sighed, putting her cup in the sink. She closed her eyes briefly and rested her hands on the counter.

Tyler moved closer to Caroline in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here Caroline?" he demanded.

"Sage and I...we had...we spent some time together" she said finally, choosing her words together.

"Bull. He made it clear something was going on between you two. What's going on? I want to know, I left to pull out of my sire bond to Klaus.. for you."

"Tyler, listen, nothing happened. He's a very good friend to me" Caroline said, it was the truth, she was merely missing out some things, due to Tyler's temper.

"If that's true then why did he come in here like Romeo and talk about feelings?" he asked angrily.

"Because, he has feelings for me" Caroline said quietly and bit her lip, looking at him.

"And what do you think of him? Is he a friend of yours or something more?"

"He's a friend. Tyler I just got you back, let's not fight" she said softly and stepped closer to him. "Please" she said pleadingly and looked up into his eyes.

He looked down into her eyes and almost gave in but tightened his fists. "You're lying through your teeth, I can see it" he spat and stepped back from her. He felt anger pulse through his body and grabbed onto the table, hard.

Caroline backed away in shock. "Tyler...I...I'm not lying" she stuttered as he raised his voice.

"Yes you are I know you and I know when you're lying to me. You never lied to me before. What are you waiting for? Me and Klaus to die before you run back to him?" he shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't want you to die, ever" she retorted back at him. "Please, Tyler be reasonable!"

"Reasonable?" he shook his head. "Yeah I think what would be reasonable is coming back to town finding out your girlfriend hasn't been cheating on you. You cheated on me with him."

"Tyler, I-" she broke off. "I'm sorry" she said quietly and looked down. "I didn't think you were coming back."

Tyler tightened his fists again. "So what I did out there was all a waste, you were having happy times here with some other guy and you didn't think I was coming back. That's just great" he said sarcastically.

"No, Tyler you are getting this wrong. I was waiting for you, then you bit me and I nearly died and Sage was simply there for me" she said dead serious.

"Of course he was there yes why wouldn't he be. That still doesn't change the fact that you feel something for him" he raised his voice again.

"You're overreacting" she said simply and looked at him. "Maybe you should calm down a little."

"Why? So I can listen to all the crap you're trying to spin to me? I don't think so Caroline."

"Now you're really talking crazy. I wanted this to work between us" she said and looked at him. "Do you?"

He took a deep breath. "What do you think? I love you but you cheated on me. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't" he said and stepped closer to her.

Her eyes dropped to the floor for a moment before looking up again. "I can't" she whispered.

"Well then I'm sorry for being a fool" he said and left and slammed the door behind him.

. . . . . . .

Damon walked into the grill, he needed some time with his bottle of Bourbon. After the stunt Elena pulled with him he found himself being both angry and upset. He walked over to the bar where he spotted Sage, drinking. "Woah since when do you drink at bars alone man?"

"You're one to talk" Sage said grumpily and sipped his drink. "What's your problem?"

Damon took a seat next to Sage at the bar. "Well I had a steamy make out session with Elena which she started by the way. Problem is she only did it to try and find out her feelings, she was hoping I'd screw up so her choice could be easier" he said and sighed. "What's your problem?"

"Sounds bad. Caroline's boyfriend is back and she hopped into bed with him after we started to approach each other" he said and sighed too. "Women."

He sighed and listened to his friend. "Yeah women, you're very right" he said and sipped his drink. "My problem is that I'll never give up on her or ever stop fighting for her love."

"Yeah, I understand that. I don't know Caroline that long but I feel that she would be worth it" he said. "But if I have to compete with her freaky hybrid boyfriend..."

Damon chuckled and sipped his drink again. "Yep puppy boy bit me and her if I recall correctly. I wouldn't just pick a fight with him but I'm sure you have your ways of getting into her heart" he teased.

"Oh I do have, no worries" he chuckled. "And I bet if you want it, you'd have Elena around your finger in no time" he grinned.

He laughed. "Elena is a bit harder to convince but I do have my plans" he smirked and lifted his drink to Sage. "Bottoms up."

"Always" he grinned and cheered with Damon. "So you really plan on seucing your brother's ex girlfriend" he said after a sip. "Impressive" he laughed.

"Damn right I am because I know she feels something for me. That kiss.. wow" he said and downed his drink.

"Was it that awesome" he smirked and continued his drink. "What do these girls in Mystic Falls have that they are that non-resisting?" he said and shook his head.

Damon smiled and simply sipped his drink. "So what's your plans to get into blondie's pants?"

Sage sipped his drink with a smirk. "From what I know about that Tyler guy, that will be easy. He will screw it up in no time."

Damon chuckled. "Sneaky bastard, but good thinking. Well I'm going to get drunk tonight I don't know about you."

"Oh, I definitely am" he said and raised his glass towards the barkeeper for refill.

Damon smiled and kept drinking with Sage and laughed as he felt the buzz start coming.

"That's the stuff" Sage laughed and downed drink after drink, he was determined to get really drunk.

Damon laughed and shook his head, not knowing what Sage was talking about but kept drinking till he knew he had enough. "Alright bud I think I better go" he slurred and stood up.

"It'a just getting funny, mate" he said with difficulty and stood up too, swaying on his feet a little.

"Now you're starting to talk like Klaus I suggest you go home too do you need a ride?" Damon asked as he held onto the chair for balance.

"Nope, I'm gonna finish my drink and walk afterwards" Sage said and sat back down.

"Okayyy you do that" Damon said and stumbled out the door feeling the breeze hit him and almost fell over before he started making his way home.

Sage took the bottle and took a big gulp before placing it down, he was beyond drunk. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the numbers with his eyes squinted till he found the number he was looking for and dialed.

Caroline picked up her phone. "Sage?" she asked surprised. "You okay?"

"Heeeey baby I- I know its late but what you doing I think I need your help" he stuttered into the phone.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him. "Where are you? Should I bring you home?" she asked worried.

"Nooo not drunk. I'm on Grill, Damon just left me here n I can't find my keys. Please come" he asked.

"I'll be right there, stay where you are" she commanded and made her way to the Grill. She parked her car and went in, seeing Sage at the bar, a bottle in front of him. "Hey" she said as she stopped next to him.

"Heeeey" he smiled at her. "You look like an angel" he grinned and grabbed the bottle again and took a sip.

"Okay" she said and grabbed the bottle down on the counter. "Let's go" she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"W-what about my whiskey?" he complained as she grabbed him and pulled him outside. He fell over and laughed as he lay on the ground.

Caroline sighed and pulled him back up. "Come on, my car's right there" she said and half-dragged him towards her car over the parking lot.

He eventually reached her car and got inside and brought his leg up to rest over the dash board. "Are you cross with me?"

She laughed. "Why do you get drunk at the Grill?" she asked as she started to drive towards his appartement. "And I'm not mad. You'll be mad at yourself tomorrow morning."

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm fine and I'm not drunk" he said and patted his pockets. "I don't know where my keys are."

"Check them again" she said. "I won't break into your appartment" she said and stopped in front of it, looking at him.

He checked his pockets again but it was no help. "I don't know where it is, I'll just sleep outside its fine" he said and opened the door before flashing her a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Close the door" she said and started the engine again. "You can crash on the couch."

He closed the door and rested his head back on the seat. "What will the sheriff think? We all know how much she loves me" he laughed.

"She has night shift" Caroline said and looked straight ahead. She was worrying more what Tyler would think if he found out.

"And your boyfriend?" he spat the word out. He didn't like Tyler, but Caroline.. he had strong feelings for her. Once they stopped outside her home he opened the door and stumbled out.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him, your visit today made sure he isn't here anymore" she said and unlocked the door.

"I messed up again huh" he said and leaned on the door to stand up straight.

"Kind of" she said and walked in, putting her purse into her room and re-entered the living room to set up the couch.

He followed her to the room and lay down on her bed. "I'm not sleeping on that couch" he stated.

"You're certainly not sleeping in my bed" she said and put her hands on her hips. "Get out."

"Why not? I won't get out, I'm sleeping here" he said and quickly removed his shoes and socks and his shirt before he lay down again.

"You're not sleeping in my bed" she said and stood beside him, pulling at his arm to get him out her bed.

He laughed and took her arm and pulled her so she fell on the bed with him and laughed.

"Oh man" she said and looked at him. "You're definitely drunk. I'll sleep in this bed. It's my bed" she said.

"So sleep in it, don't mind me I just wanna sleep" he said and got under the covers before his hiccups started.

Caroline sighed and got up again, vanishing into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She changed into her pajama shorts and shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Sage saw Caroline re-emerge in pajamas and her hair tied up. "You look so sexy with your hair like that" he grinned.

"Oh stop it" she said and got under the covers, switching the light off. "Sleep tight" she said sarcastically and turned to her side, facing away from him.

"But.. but I'm not tired yet" he complained then moved closer to her and put his arm softly around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked and peeled his arm off her. "You stay on your side or you'll have to sleep on the couch. And believe me, you'll be tired sooner than you think."

"I'm holding you" he said and wrapped his arm around her again, tighter this time. "Don't threaten me baby I know you like it."

"Sage, what do you plan with this?" she asked even though she secretly liked his touch. She turned in his arms, it was no use trying to wiggle free, he was holding her tightly. She faced him and looked into his eyes in the darkness.

"I don't know" he said softly but honestly. "I'm trying anything because because I like you" he stammered.

Caroline smiled involuntarily. "I like you too" she said. "You just really overreacted today."

"You do?" he asked surprised and looked at her. "I didn't think so, I was trying to get you to talk to me all this time."

"Of course I do, silly" she said and smiled softly. "Why do you think I spent my time with you."

He grinned widely and before she could process anything he pressed his lips to hers.

Caroline was startled but he was still holding her in his embrace so she couldn't pull away. Intead of fighting it? She gave in and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers.

He moved his lips delicately over hers and didn't stop, he continued to kiss her.

Caroline felt his lips on hers and started to kiss him back, moving her lips in time with his.

He moved his hand down as they kissed and squeezed her butt before smiling against her lips.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and pulled away a bit. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Wilder?"

He took her hand and placed it on his chest before kissing her again. "Maybe, but is it working?"

"It's not that easy to get in my pants. Is that what you planned today?" she squinted her eyes at him.

"No! I have feelings for you. I don't think you're easy, you're too smart for that."

"I am" she said proudly. "But I like you. So I won't be mad. For now" she said turned back around, facing away from him.

"You're just going to sleep? What about my kiss?" he asked casually.

"What about it? You're drunk and I don't want you to regret anything in the morning" she said but smiled to herself. This was a side to her not even she knew.

"I'm not that drunk I know what I'm doing" he said and moved closer to her and trailed his fingertips up her thigh softly while he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

Caroline shivered under his touch pleasantly but stayed silent. She didn't know how to react, her mind was in turmoil about him and Tyler and she didn't know what to do.

Sage kissed from her neck to her shoulder. He moved his hand under her shirt, trailing his fingertips up to her bra. "Mhmm Caroline" he breathed out against her skin.

Caroline didn't know if she wanted him to stop or go on. Tyler had just come back and she was sure she was feeling something for Tyler, but Sage had been there lately and he was so kind and caring and she was just confused. She shook her head and moved away from him, sitting up. "I can't do this. I'm sorry" she said softly, resting her head in her hands.

Sage moved back and got out of her bed with difficulty. "Well I'm sorry, I guess I know what you want now."

"Listen, I don't know what I want. And I don't want to hurt you as long as I haven't figured it out. But don't do anything stupid now, stay here and sleep, okay?" she said and looked at him. She really didn't want to hurt him in any way but he was drunk, he was bound to do something stupid.

"You could just say you want Tyler, your boyfriend who you jumped in bed with after I thought we had something. That's what hurts Caroline" he said and gathered his clothes before he started walking out her bedroom door.

"Sage" she called and followed him quickly. "Don't be like that. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm really sorry!"

"Yeah you're sorry, but its fine I know that. I don't know what to say to you. You lie to me and I fall for it all the time."

"I didn't lie to you. I told you I haven't figured out what I want yet, and that's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you" she said softly and looked up into his eyes. "Just know I didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked back at her and sighed before nodding quickly. "Okay well I still like you but I'm not Damon or Stefan, just don't mess with my head. I'm going to go now."

"Are you sure you will be okay?" she asked. "How will you get home?"

"I'll be fine, I'll walk or run" he said and put on his shoes without tying them. "I'll see you, thanks for earlier" he said and walked passed her and out the door. He sat down on the side walk for a second, Caroline hurt him.

Caroline rested her back at the front door, slowly sliding down and let her tears fall. What had she done? She had hurt both of them and she didn't want that to happen. In a moment of not thinking, she jumped up and pulled the door open, seeing Sage still sitting there.

Sage heard the door open and turned to see Caroline. "Whats wrong" he asked in a whisper.

Caroline run towards him and fell to her knees in front of him to look into his eyes. She said nothing just took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes.

He felt her lips on his, and stay still for a second before he closed his eyes and softly responded to her kiss.

Caroline put her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and tilting her head to fit better with his face.

He moved his hands around her waist and kissed her back more passionately before pulling back and tracing the side of her face with his thumb and looking into her eyes.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and caught him looking at her. "Please stay" she whispered at him.

"Okay, but only if you want me to" he said and looked back into her eyes seeing the clearness of her blue eyes.

"I do want you to stay" she whispered. How could something that felt so right be so wrong? Caroline felt drawn to Sage and she knew he felt something for her. But what about Tyler, she had been with him through his worst times and that should mean something, or should it?

"Then I'll stay, as long as you want me with you I'll stay. The time I spent with you.. I- these feelings I have for you.."

"Shh" she said and placed a finger on his lips. "Don't, not right now" she said softly and took his hand, pulling him with her back inside.

"Okay" he mumbled softly against her lips and let her pull him inside, he still had his shirt in his hand.

Caroline pulled him inside and let go of his hand when they reached her room. She got under the covers again and looked at him. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Okay" he said and gently got into her bed and lay on his back looking at the ceiling. "I don't want to complicate things for you."

"That, I'm doing all by myself" she said and had to smile. She enjoyed feeling him near to her and turned to look at him from the side.

He turned towards her and gave her a smile too. "Me and Damon were talking tonight. About you crazy mystic falls girls and your irresistability" he laughed shortly.

Caroline looked at him. "So I'm irresistable?" she asked and couldn't hide the grin that was coming up on her face.

"Yes of course have you seen you? You're like.. a godess. Elena has nothing on you, just saying" he grinned.

Caroline laughed at this. "Me? A godess? Wow, you are obviously still more drunk than you think" she said but smiled at him. These compliments she had never heard from Tyler.

"I am not, I'm perfectly sober now thanks. Why can't you take a compliment? You're a beautiful girl, surely you know that" he said and turned to look at her.

"I don't deserve your compliments" she said and looked down on her hands. "I'm hurting everyone around me without intending to do so."

"You do. I forgive you if that does you any justice" he said and took her hand in his.

She looked up into his eyes and saw he really meant it. "Thank you" she whispered and couldn't tear away her gaze from his. "It means a lot" she said quietly and interwined her fingers with his without breaking their stare.

"Tyler isn't the only one that loves you" he said and brought her fingers to his lips and kissed it gently.

She watched him do so then looked into his eyes. "I- wait...love?" she stammered.

"Yes. I told you I have strong feelings for you, I can't help the way I feel. You don't need to feel the same but I love you."

"Oh...I-" she broke off, biting her lip and looking slightly away from him.

He noticed her look away and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked back at him and shook her head. "You didn't upset me. I find that very sweet and brave of you" she said softly.

"Thank you" he replied softly then reached out and took her hand again.

She squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes and smiled a warm smile before running his thumb over the top of her hand.

Caroline rested her head on her pillow but continued to look at him. She couldn't help but return his soft smile.

"Goodnight Caroline" he smiled once more back at her, the world around them was very quiet and he enjoyed it.

"Night" she whispered softly before closing her eyes, very aware of his closeness, but she enjoyed it.

Sage kept her hand in his and closed his eyes too, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

. . . . . . .

_**Thanks for reading, we hope you leave a nice review in appreciation. Sorry for such a late update. **_


End file.
